Al Séptimo Día
by Centoloman
Summary: La saga final de Akano.
1. Prólogo

– Maestro…

El joven aprendiz se acercó al anciano. Yacía en su pequeño catre de madera, en su celda plagada de libros. Respiraba con dificultad y el joven sabía perfectamente que cada bocanada de aire podía ser la última. Pero él trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que no fuera así. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a hablar nunca más. Las arrugas se le habían hundido aún más en el rostro y la piel había adquirido un tono blanquecino por debajo de las perlas de sudor que cada poco le secaba de la frente.

El muchacho lo miró con tristeza. Ciertamente no hacía mucho tiempo que había entrado al servicio del viejo maestro, pero desde aquel momento lo había considerado como si fuera su padre. La primera persona en la que había podido confiar desde que… Desde que aquel hombre de larga cabellera y frondosa barba hubiera posado la empuñadura de su espada sobre su frente.

"Entierro del alma", le llamaban. Eso lo había aprendido al poco tiempo de despertarse en un pequeño bosque que en nada se parecía a su querido pueblo toscano de San Cassiano. Allí no había olivos, ni viñedos… sólo pinos y pinos y más pinos. La gente de por allí le llamaba Rukongai, él simplemente lo llamaba "lo de fuera". Al menos desde que aquellos dos hermanos lo hubieran encontrado una tarde en el bosque.

Así fue como conoció a Servais de Maistre, el Gran Maestro de la Asamblea de los Días Venideros, el hombre más sabio que había conocido y que nunca habría podido imaginar conocer. Aunque a él no le gustara que lo llamaran sabio, pues decía que lo suyo no era sabiduría, era ancianidad – "vejez" era realmente la palabra que utilizaba. Pero el Gran Maestro era un verdadero profeta, un visionario… aunque sus hermanos no lo vieran o no quisieran verlo.

– ¿Cómo sigue el viejo? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

No le hizo falta girarse para saber que se trataba del Hermano Rowan, que se encargaba de llevarle a sus horas la comida tanto al anciano como al joven novicio. Hubiera querido contestarle, decirle que aunque estuviera encamado y agonizante, seguía siendo el Gran Maestro y que estaba obligado a dirigirse a él como tal. Y que "viejo" no era precisamente el tratamiento que le debía ofrecer, por mucho que el sabio no pareciera poder escucharle.

– Igual – dijo en su lugar, con un largo suspiro de lamento.

Sin decir nada más, no hacía falta, el Hermano Rowan dejó la bandeja de la comida sobre la mesa camilla y se fue. El novicio cerró la puerta tras él y luego miró por la ventana mientras el otro se alejaba. Desde el primer momento de su enfermedad, o, mejor dicho, desde que la edad del Gran Maestro se había hecho demasiado pesada como para asumir las funciones que le correspondían, el resto de la Asamblea se había ido alejando. Realmente, Servais de Maistre llevaba sólo el título de forma nominal ya, pero aún así…

– Todo sigue igual, Maestro… – protestó, mientras cogía el cuenco de té.

El cuerpo le pedía desahogarse. Le pedía contarle al anciano todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quejarse del trato injusto que le estaban propinando al Gran Maestro. Pero sabía que no sabía de nada… y, aunque aún así se desahogara, eso no era lo que le había enseñado De Maistre. "La sabiduría", decía a menudo, " no es conocer muchas cosas. Eso es mera erudición. La sabiduría es conocer la vida y saber conducirse en ella con prudencia." Aunque la frase que más tenía grabada era aquella de "La sabiduría es un arte, no una ciencia." Había quedado tan impresionado por esas palabras que hasta había desaparecido de su habitual lugar de la Biblioteca, para disgusto del Maestro, que le había hecho ver que esa no era la vía para alcanzarla.

No, no se iba a quejar. Aquello no estaba de acuerdo con el "arte" que el moribundo le había enseñando. Y él pretendía honrar su memoria hasta que el último resto de aliento abandonara sus pulmones. Los suyos, no los del anciano. Alguna vez le había dicho, incluso, que la sabiduría era el vehículo de la inmortalidad. Eso él no lo sabía, pero al menos iba a prolongar la existencia de aquel magnífico hombre en su recuerdo.

La papilla que el Hermano Rowan había dejado para el Gran Maestro aún seguía humeando, así que decidió empeñarse él primero en el austero plato de verduras que habían traído para él. Cuando terminó, aunque aún seguía algo caliente, ya estaba a una temperatura adecuada. Así que le colocó un par de cojines bajo la parte superior de su espalda para incorporarlo un poco y se esforzó, inútilmente, en intentar que el enfermo comiera algo. Una vez más, fue imposible.

Era cuestión de intentarlo con el té. Al menos eso era siempre un poco más sencillo, ya que aún conservaba el reflejo de deglución y era mucho más fácil hacerle beber un poco. Seguro que eso le daba la vida. "Ojalá no fuera sólo una frase hecha", pensó. Todavía había mucho que podía aprender de él.

– K… Ka…

La sílaba pronunciada entre un tremendo esfuerzo, con la voz rasposa por el poco uso, sobresaltó al novicio, que derramó parte del té por encima del enfermo. Inmediatamente se le pusieron coloradas las puntas de las orejas, como le ocurría siempre desde que era pequeño. Sabía que debía ir a buscar una toalla y secar inmediatamente aquel estropicio, pero era imposible no estar absorto en los torpes intentos de hablar del anciano.

– Ka... Kazu – acertó por fin.

– ¿Kazu? – repitió.

Conocía aquel nombre. Kazu había sido el anterior asistente del Maestro, pero le había abandonado para hacerse shinigami. Según había llegado a saber, por orden del propio De Maistre, años antes de que el anterior Gran Maestro falleciera y el hoy moribundo ocupara su lugar. Sabía que tiempo después de dejar la Asamblea, el discípulo había regresado a la Comunidad con otro miembro de la Ciudadela Blanca y que en aquel encuentro había ocurrido algo… Algo que había sido de gran importancia para el Maestro, pero que nunca le había llegado a explicar porque, según él, aún no estaba preparado. Ahora, probablemente, nunca lo sabría.

– No soy Kazu, Maestro – le informó con dulzura, recuperándose del sobresalto. – Soy Itzel.

– ¿Itzel? – preguntó, medio desorientado. – Ah… – recordó, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – La luz de la luna…

– Sí, Maestro – asintió él. "Luz de luna" era el significado de su nombre en la antigua lengua de los aztecas. Su madre se lo había puesto, fascinada por las culturas precolombinas después de su viaje de novios a México.

– La luz…

Parecía que quería repetir la frase, pero se paró a la mitad para toser con gestos de gran dolor. Itzel lo miraba con impaciencia. ¿Qué quería decirle el anciano? Si es que quería decirle algo, porque bien podrían ser los delirios provocados por la fiebre. O simplemente quería recordarle una vez más el significado de su nombre.

– La luz… dorada – añadió al fin. – El Portador del Rayo…

Lo miró con incomprensión. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el Maestro? ¿"Luz Dorada"? ¿"Portador del Rayo"? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pero no dijo nada más. Al menos no en un volumen audible, porque parecía que quería seguir hablando. Entendió entonces el joven aprendiz de sabio que debía acercar su oreja a la boca del anciano para escuchar aquellos susurros.

– Di… Dile a la Asamblea que se acerca el Séptimo Día.


	2. 01: Lo Correcto

- ¡Abrid paso!

Casi de forma mecánica, Satsuki de aplastó contra la pared del pasillo del Hospital para dejar paso a los apresurados camilleros. Levantó la vista de los papeles que iba repasando por última vez antes de entregárselos al Capitán Hellsing y contempló la escena. Otro herido más. ¿Cuántos más tendrían que aparecer antes de que cambiaran las cosas en el Seireitei? ¿Cuántos más tendrían que caer?

Lo peor de todo es que en un estado militar y militarista, el Escuadrón Médico, la Cuarta División de la que Samara Satsuki era Tercer Oficial, estaba completamente marginada a ojos de las autoridades. Es más, les habían sobrecargado de trabajo convirtiéndolos también en los encargados de la logística, donde "logística" no era más que un eufemismo para "servicio de limpieza". Aún recordaba las horas que se había pasado limpiando la mierda en las alcantarillas del Seireitei en sus primeros meses en la División.

Si alguien tenía sueños de gloria, no se apuntaba a la formación específica de la Academia para aspirar a formar parte de la Cuarta División. Y, así, estaban infradotados, incapaces de satisfacer las necesidades de unos salvajes que empuñaban las espadas por las razones más pasajeras. Era cierto, estaban librando una guerra a la que no podían renunciar, pero las consecuencias de todo aquello eran cada vez menores, médicamente hablando.

Las grandes guerras contra los ejércitos de Hueco Mundo, las Guerras de las Almas, hacían tiempo que habían ocurrido. El Gotei 13 era totalmente dueño de la situación y mantenía al enemigo, al verdadero enemigo, a raya. Pero los que gobernaban la Ciudadela eran unos tiranos burgueses sedientos de poder y la paz no satisfacía sus ansias de gloria, así que no les importaba empeñarse en la más estúpidas campañas militares.

Ahora vivían una época de paz. No sabía cuánto duraría, pero era una época de paz. No era como durante aquellas campañas suicidas, como la del Yorokonde. Todavía tenía escalofríos cuando pensaba en las salvajadas que había visto en el Norte... aunque, al menos, había servido para abrirle los ojos acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de sus superiores. A ella y a muchos más.

Pero, a pesar de la calma, el Hospital estaba lleno. Así de infradotados los mantenían. Heridos por culpa de los Hollow, heridos de espada por culpa de entrenamientos que se iban de las manos, Kidohs que habían resultado mal... Eso sin contar con las enfermedades más normales, de las que también se encargaban ellos. Luego estaban los no infrecuentes accidentes en la Duodécima División y los accidentes que se producían en la Academia. Aunque ahora era verano y los estudiantes no frecuentaban el Hospital.

Mientras tanto, fuera de las murallas, más allá de los Distritos más ricos del Rukongai, la gente se mataba por un techo del que cobijarse de la lluvia, viviendo a la merced de los elementos y de la crueldad de los numerosos caciques y tiranos que se aprovechaban de la dejadez y la connivencia de los que tenían que vigilarles. Y sólo cuando la violencia se hacía insostenible y amenazaba con romper el frágil equilibrio en el que se mantenía toda aquella sociedad, sólo entonces, el Seireitei intervenía. ¿Cómo? Aplacando la violencia con una violencia mucho mayor.

La camilla no tardó en pasar a su lado. Instintivamente, se puso a caminar junto a ellos. El herido presentaba quemaduras bastante graves, incluso tenía la piel carbonizada en algunos puntos. Por las magulladuras que se le veía, era probable que tuviera alguna fractura en algún punto. Pero, en apariencia, nada grave. Con las técnicas sanitarias de las que disponían, posiblemente pudiera regresar al servicio en pocas semanas, con nada más que un par de cicatrices.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – se interesó.

– Esos cabrones lo han vuelto a hacer… – masculló el pequeño suboficial vietnamita Nguyễn Sihn Bình, con tono resentido.

– Una explosión en un puesto de observación de la Decimotercera División – explicó su compañero, Adomas Kapiciauskas.

– ¿Una explosión? – preguntó Satsuki.

– La teoría es que es la misma célula que asaltó el almacén de la Duodécima División hace un par de semanas

«Shoten…», pensó para sí la Tercer Oficial. Pero no cuadraba, Miral siempre había elegido objetivos de carácter táctico o logístico y nunca antes había herido a nadie. Lo sabía perfectamente, porque ella misma había ayudado a sabotear algunos de aquellos puestos. ¿Se le había ido la cabeza definitivamente?

No. Shoten no estaba realmente loco, eso lo sabía perfectamente Satsuki. Era sólo una pose para divertir a los académicos y que la gente de la Sociedad de Almas no lo tomara en serio. Para que toleraran sus frecuentes apariciones en las inmediaciones del Seireitei y sus intromisiones dentro de la Academia. Y, por ahora, la jugada le había salido bien. Nadie sospechaba de él. La cerrazón de mente de los líderes del Gotei les impedía creer que alguien como Shoten Miral pudiera estar de todo aquello. Su excentricidad mal entendida como locura era la excusa perfecta.

Ellos necesitaban otro tipo de enemigo. Alguien más "normal", como Akano Rido, el antiguo Director de la Academia, al que habían hecho, entre otras cosas, responsable de todo lo que hacía Shoten, no sin que este se aprovechara de la circunstancia, convirtiéndolo en una suerte de ideólogo. Finalmente, lo habían ejecutado, acusándolo de asesinato. Aquello había conmocionando a los miembros del movimiento, algunos incluso habían hablado de tomar directamente las armas y de vengar la muerte del "icono" de la rebelión, pero Shoten, una vez más, había conseguido calmar los ánimos y sacar provecho de la situación.

Como si ella misma hubiera puesto la bomba que había causado aquellas lesiones al hombre de la camilla, Satsuki se sintió completamente responsable de lo acontecido. Así que le entregó al suboficial báltico los papeles que llevaba en la mano, le dijo que se los llevara al Capitán y se volcó en la atención del herido. Para su sorpresa, su examen inicial no había dado en el clavo y, después de las primeras pruebas, vieron que el pobre shinigami, que posiblemente no tuviera culpa de nada, tenía poca esperanza de sobrevivir: la onda expansiva de la bomba le había reventado los órganos internos. Era un milagro que hubiera llegado al Hospital.

Cuando Satsuki salió del quirófano, después de hacer lo posible por tapar todas las hemorragias, todavía no tenía del todo claro si el herido sobreviviría. Trató de desterrar la frustración tirando violentamente los guantes de látex a la papelera. Pero ni con esas. A través de la ventana del quirófano, vio como se llevaban al shinigami a la UCI, con la esperanza de que allí se estabilizara. Pero posiblemente fuera una esperanza vana.

– Tsuki – escuchó una voz tras ella. Era el Teniente Xelloss, la única persona en el mundo que le llamaba Tsuki, a excepción de… No, a excepción de nadie. Estaba ya muerto, ¿quién más quedaba? – ¿Estás bien?

– _Tsuki, ¿estás bien?_

_Salió del hospital de campaña con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y la comida, la poca comida que había ingerido aquel medio día, luchando por escalar por su esófago hasta su boca. Inmediatamente, se secó las lágrimas de la cara como pudo e intentó disimular la voz. Un Oficial médico del Gotei 13 no debía alterarse así ante la visión de un herido._

– _¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – dijo, sin darse la vuelta._

– _¿Sabes? Es totalmente normal – comentó Alessio._

– _Sí, ya, normal..._

– _Es triste, pero en la Academia no nos han preparado para... para ver esto – trató de consolarla. – Tampoco podían haberlo hecho._

_Finalmente, se giró y se puso cara a cara con su compañero. Ella no lo sabía, aunque lo sospechaba, pero por mucho que se hubiera secado las lágrimas, se notaban los regueros que habían dejado en sus mejillas y tenía los ojos rojos. Al menos el aire fresco le había ayudado a superar las nauseas. _

_De repente se dio cuenta de que hacía bastante frío. Demasiado para encontrarse en la mitad de Agosto. Pero ya había aprendido que, aunque el calendario dijera que todavía estaban en verano, en la base del Yorokonde nunca había verano. Inconscientemente, se puso a temblar._

– _¿Por qué estamos aquí, Less?_

– _¿Cómo que por qué? – respondió él, sin comprenderla. – Cumplimos órdenes._

– _Órdenes..._

– _Tsuki, piensa que si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí entonces no se salvarían muchos._

– _Sí, ya... Pero... ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

– ¿Por qué iba a estar bien? – contestó algo agitada la Tercer Oficial. – Ese chico posiblemente no llegue a pasado mañana. ¿Y todo por qué?

– Es el pan nuestro de cada día, Tsuki – Era la enésima vez que le soltaba el discurso. Pero no podía reprochárselo, tenía razón. – Hay que aprender a...

– ¿A aceptarlo? – le interrumpió. Aunque hubiera escuchado lo mismo una y otra vez, no le parecían más que palabras vacías. – ¿Otra muerte nada más y punto?

– ¿Otra muerte más? No – le sonrió Xelloss, con aquel gesto que siempre le devolvía algo de paz. – Hay que aprender a vivir con ello... y luchar por que no vuelva a repetirse. Date una ducha – le recomendó. – Tranquilízate y pásate por el despacho del Capitán. Todavía necesita esos papeles.

– Se los dejé a... Kapiciauskas para que se los llevara – dijo, recuperando un tono normal.

– Mira que...

– Tranquilo, no se va a poner a cotillear.

– Pues eso, date una ducha y relájate, ¿vale?

– OK.

Hizo caso a su superior y se escapó del Hospital en dirección al Cuartel de la Cuarta División. Podía ducharse y cambiarse en el propio recinto, pero tenía que desconectar un poco y buscar ese momento de paz y tranquilidad que tanta falta le hacía en aquel momento. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha.

Mientras el agua resbalaba sobre su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder abstraerse de lo que había pasado y que la conciencia no le iba a dar tregua. Por más que se dijera que ella no tenía nada que ver en la explosión que había precipitado toda la situación y que, probablemente, Shoten tampoco, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado. Tampoco le sorprendía que su conciencia no le dejara en paz. Nunca lo había hecho.

– _¡Escuadrón quince! – gritó el suboficial a través del intercomunicador. – ¡Adelante!_

_Satsuki se pegó a Alessio, que caminaba sólo unos metros delante de ella. Caminaban medio encorvados, tratando de ser lo menos visibles posible entre los escombros de aquel bloque de casas. Aquel día les tocaba acompañar a un grupo de shinigamis de la Sexta División y proporcionarles el apoyo médico y logístico que pudieran necesitar. En teoría no tendrían por qué necesitarlo, se trataba de una casi protocolaria misión de reconocimiento en una zona más bien abandonada del Distrito 75, que había caído recientemente. Pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos días como para fiarse._

_Después de una apabullante victoria del Gotei en los primeros días, el ejército del Anillo Exterior se había replegado casi completamente, pero mantenían una relativa presencia en los distritos más exteriores. El Seireitei había tomado rápidamente los distritos 73 y 74 y asegurado una base militar en el 72, conocido como Yorokonde. Las fuerzas más importantes, formadas por Oficiales de alto rango de la Sexta, Novena y Decimotercera División, habían regresado a la Ciudadela, pero se había dejado un destacamento dedicado a asegurar la zona._

_Pero el mal ya estaba hecho, la invasión desde el exterior había alentado los ánimos de las facciones rebeldes del Rukongai y se había formado una especie de guerrilla de resistencia que había causado ya muchos problemas al ejército de shinigamis. La Cámara había decidido entonces que su misión dejara de ser la de evitar una invasión a la de aniquilar cualquier indicio de resistencia. Y, teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraban, "indicio" se quedaba corto. Pronto, lo intuía, los shinigamis de la Sexta División regresarían al Seireitei y serían sustituidos por la Undécima. Sólo con ver los heridos en "entrenamiento" en sus prácticas en el Hospital, Satsuki podía oler la sangre de la masacre que aún estaba por ocurrir._

_Caminando entre los escombros llegaron hasta el centro del núcleo de viviendas, que formaba una especie de plaza o de gran patio común donde, muy probablemente, se producía la mayor parte de la vida cotidiana de los que habitaban allí. El líder del escuadrón se paró antes de llegar, se ocultaron todos tras unos montones de madera, escombros de las casas caídas durante la guerra, y dio orden a sus subordinados de que se dividieran en parejas para investigar las casas que les rodeaban._

– _Cuatros – se volvió hacia ellos. – Vosotros conmigo._

_A Alessio le brillaron los ojos. Satsuki sabía perfectamente que, aunque fuera un miembro del regimiento médico de la Cuarta División, Alessio tenía el corazón de un guerrero. El Teniente Xelloss le había ganado para su equipo durante la Academia, porque había sido médico en su vida mortal, en un hospital de Roma, pero no sin que él hubiera puesto pegas desde el principio. Decía que quería pertenecer a la Décima División, no por nada especial, sino porque algunos de los amigos más veteranos que había conocido en la Academia._

_No así Satsuki. Ella siempre había tenido claro que acabaría en el Escuadrón médico, aunque eso significara que tuviera que pasar un tiempo limpiando cloacas. Pero siempre lo había sabido, esa era su vocación. Por eso se había alegrado tanto cuando Alessio le había contado, entre ciertos improperios, que le habían asignado también a él allí. Nunca se habría atrevido a decírselo. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella? Además, sabía que los jefes no lo permitirían. Puede que vieran bien que algunos oficiales tuvieran ese tipo de relaciones entre ellos... ¿Pero unos novatos? No, tenía que ocultárselo._

– _¿Qué estáis esperando? – les urgió. – ¡Vamos!_

_Satsuki se aseguró la bolsa reglamentaria sobre su hombro derecho y sacó su todavía inerte espada de la vaina. No es que fuera capaz de muchas cosas con ella, pero era mejor estar preparada que no estarlo._

– ¡¿Cómo?! – gritó.

El pobre novato dio un respingo al escuchar a su Tercer Oficial. Nunca la había visto así. Para Adomas Kapiciauskas, Samara Satsuki era probablemente la persona más dulce del mundo. Verla tan alterada por un paciente no era normal. Era como si un mito se le estuviera cayendo al suelo. Pero, si lo pensaba, nada sobre su comportamiento con aquel paciente había sido el habitual en la Satsuki.

– ¿Cómo que ha muerto? ¡Pero si no hace dos horas que entró en la UCI!

Satsuki resopló tratando de calmarse, mientras arrancaba literalmente de las manos del shinigami la carpetilla con el informe de la víctima de la bomba y la revisó una vez más. No podía estar más cabreada con todo, empezando consigo misma. ¿Cómo es que no había sido capaz de salvarle la vida? Había tratado cosas mucho peores en otras ocasiones. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en aquella situación?

Necesitaba sacárselo de su sistema y el pobre de Kapiciauskas se le había puesto por delante. Ni siquiera había estado en el quirófano con ella. Le había llevado los papeles al Capitán y ella se había quedado con el vietnamita de nombre impronunciable. No merecía que lo estuviera pagando con él, la verdad, pero ahora mismo, Samara Satsuki no pensaba con claridad.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – intervino Xelloss, que acababa de llegar, alarmado por los gritos.

El Teniente la miró fijamente, escrutándola en silencio con aquellos profundos ojos violetas. Ese fue el momento que el inexperto shinigami aprovechó para escaparse, dejándolos a los dos solos. Iba a ser mejor para él, no estaba bien pagarla con el mensajero.

– ¿Qué pasa, Tsuki? – le volvió a preguntar su superior. – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

No sabía cómo responder a la pregunta. ¿Iba a decirle la verdad? ¿Al Teniente? En más de una ocasión se le había ocurrido que quizás le entendiera. Al fin y al cabo, era amigo de Akano, ¿no? Lo que Shoten defendía no era tan distinto de lo que decía el difunto Director de la Academia. Luego bajaba de la nube y se decía que nunca podría contarle su secreto a nadie, al menos sin antes pasar por el filtro de Shoten.

– Na... Nada – suspiró. – Sólo estoy cansada.

– Eso no es cansancio. Te he visto ahí fuera – repuso Xelloss. – Te has chupado guardias inhumanas y has dado la talla. Por eso estás donde estás – la alabó, aunque en sus elogios iba escondida una profunda preocupación. – A ver... Déjame ver.

Con cierta reticencia, Satsuki le pasó la carpeta a su superior y vio cómo le echaba un vistazo rápido, leyendo en voz baja pero con murmullos ininteligibles algunos fragmentos de lo que allí se decía. Finalmente, se paró, la miró fijamente una vez más y suspiró. Esta vez no había en su gesto preocupación, sino... ¿compasión? No sabría decirlo en aquel momento.

– Tsuki... Sabes que no es él, ¿verdad?

– ¿Que no es...?

– _¡Cuidado!_

_Less la empujó hacia el umbral de una puerta justo a tiempo para evitar que el techo se desplomara sobre su cabeza. La batalla había empezado hacía pocos días, pero realmente parecía que aquel edificio hubiera estado abandonado décadas. De todas formas, no dejaba de ser demasiado coincidencia que justo comenzara a derrumbarse estando ellos allí. Pero no encontraron nada ni nadie en toda la construcción._

– _Adelante, Líder 15 – sonó una voz por el radiotransmisor._

– _Aquí Líder 15._

– _Esta casa está vacía – informó el shinigami del otro lado de la línea. – Y me da que el resto también._

_La intuición del oficial se vio rápidamente confirmada por las noticias que llegaban de los otros grupos que se habían repartido la exploración de los edificios que circundaban la plaza. Decepcionado, el jefe de la expedición afirmó que el suyo también estaba abandonado y que se reunirían en el centro de la plaza._

– _Cuatros, vamos – ordenó._

_Llegaron al punto de encuentro e informaron al Cuartel Central en el Yorokonde de lo que habían encontrado. O, mejor dicho, de lo que no habían encontrado. La respuesta de la base fue que debían asegurar la zona: aquel asentamiento sería perfecto para establecer el centro de mando de cara a las próximas ofensivas._

– _Bien – dijo finalmente Jean Abbaci, "Líder 15". – Habrá que establecer un perímetro. Cincuenta metros desde los edificios._

_Alessio se presentó inmediatamente voluntario a acompañar a los miembros de la Sexta División en su exploración, dejándola sola con Abbaci para instalar lo básico del campamento que debían defender en los próximos días hasta que llegaran _

– _Lo primero es buscar una fuente de..._

– _No me importa qué sea lo primero – la interrumpió el jefe. – Me importa que lo hag..._

_La explosión ahogó el final de la frase del shinigami. La onda expansiva los derribó y consiguió que un molesto pitido le taladrara los oídos. Eso en cuanto pudo oír con claridad. Le costó levantarse al principio, estaba desorientada, pero enseguida salió a la plaza. Para aquello era para lo que le habían entrenado. Para aquello era para lo que..._

– _¡No! – chilló._

_Cuando consiguió orientarse, se dio cuenta de que la explosión se había producido en la dirección en la que él se había marchado. Para aquello sí que no estaba preparada. No podía ser. Tenía que estar equivocada. Tenía que ser cosas de que todavía no se había conseguido ubicar. O mejor, era todo un sueño. Una pesadilla._

_Sólo que no lo era. Era real como la vida misma._

«Sabes que no es él, ¿verdad?» ¿Cómo podía estar Xelloss tan ciego? ¡Claro que sabía que no era él! Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a convivir con la falta de Less, de sus caricias, de su sonrisa, de sus bromas... ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Sólo a que había muerto como consecuencia de una explosión? Por esa lógica, había que agradecer que Less no hubiera muerto por culpa de un Kidoh defectuoso o heridas de espada, no sería capaz de hacer su trabajo.

Pero no podía culpar al Teniente por preocuparse. Realmente eso era lo que le hacía especial, que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba a todos los que le rodeaban. Así se había ganado el cariño y la lealtad de todos los miembros de la División, a los que prácticamente había escogido a dedo durante sus períodos de formación en la Academia, como había hecho con Alessio. Cariño y lealtad, dos cosas que ahora mismo le eran muy necesarias, teniendo que cubrir al cada vez más enfermo Capitán y que Satsuki era la primera en ofrecer.

Y lo cierto es que tampoco podía contarle realmente lo que estaba pasando. Así que «me recuerda a la muerte de Alessio» no era tampoco una mala salida. Por eso no le había contestado y sólo había asentido, con lágrimas en los ojos, como una niña desamparada.

Realmente, Shoten le había enseñado a mentir muy bien. «Shoten.» Tenía ganas de ir a enfrentarse con él cara a cara y preguntarle qué demonios estaba pensando al preparar un ataque contra un edificio que podría estar ocupado no sólo por cosas. Pero no podía. No en aquel momento. Cualquier precaución era poca, tenía que esperar a recibir la señal.

Casi inconscientemente, Samara puso rumbo a "su rincón privado". Allí, al otro lado del Cuartel, en el punto más alejado del Hospital del Seireitei, la Cuarta División honraba a sus difuntos. Los oficiales tenían un pequeño panteón. Allí descansaría ella un día, seguramente. Para el resto, y entre ellos él, había una extensión más o menos grande de terreno plagada de pequeñas lápidas conmemorativas, con el nombre, el rango y la fecha de la muerte.

Allí se solía escapar cuando necesitaba estar sola, cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien nunca le respondiera. Porque aún después de todos aquellos años, Alessio seguía siendo la única persona con la que era capaz de hablar abiertamente de todo. Y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, desahogarse, sacar del sistema todo aquel veneno en forma de culpa que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

_«No es muerte para siempre», se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, los rumores decían que había gente que había conseguido recuperar sus memorias, que había regresado de entre los muertos. Aunque nunca se lo había llegado a creer, siempre suponía una nueva esperanza a la que podía aferrarse. Aunque fuera muy lejana. Pero ni siquiera eso le ayudaba. Habían pasado ya dos días desde el funeral y todavía no había sido capaz de reaccionar como se esperaba de ella._

– _¿Por qué? – le preguntó a la lápida blanca. – ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser así?_

_«¿Por qué te tenías que hacer el héroe?», quería preguntarle. «¿Por qué tenías que irte a explorar en lugar de quedarte conmigo?» Pero no iba a servir de nada, ¿verdad? Ni iba a contestarle ni iba a ser capaz de volver atrás en el tiempo para decirle que no se alejara. Aún así..._

– _¿Por qué? – le volvió a preguntar a la piedra._

_Levantó la vista para secarse las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos y por primera vez se dio cuenta de las losas que rodeaban la tumba de Alessio. Todos aquellos hombres habían caído en combate, luchando por defender las murallas blancas que le rodeaban. Y ellos eran miembros de la Cuarta División. No quería pensar cómo de extensos serían los cementerios de otras Divisiones._

– _¿Y todo para qué? – se preguntó, mirando más allá del muro que delimitaba el recinto de su Cuartel, hacia la espigada torre que cobijaba la Cámara._

_«Para proteger a...», pero incluso hablando consigo misma se vio forzada a detenerse. ¿Proteger qué o a quién? Sí, en la Academia había escuchado hablar de grandes guerras con monstruos procedentes de Hueco Mundo tanto o más poderosos que los shinigamis, los Arrancar. Las "Guerras de las Almas", les llamaban. Satsuki no dudaba de que aquellas batallas sí se habían librado para proteger algo o alguien._

– _Pero Yorokonde..._

_Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor, asustada. No estaba segura de que fuera conveniente cuestionar lo que había pasado. Lo que todavía estaba pasando. Había aprendido ya que "cuestionar" no era un verbo precisamente popular en el Seireitei. El problema es que desde que había llegado al Distrito 72 Norte para unirse a la misión y había visto lo que ocurría no había dejado de usarlo._

– _¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntarle a la fría losa de piedra blanca después de comprobar con alivio que no había nadie alrededor. – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué estamos luchando?! ¡¿Para satisfacer los deseos de poder de…?!_

– _Cuidado – le interrumpió una voz desde no muy lejos. – Alguien podía oírte._

_«Pero si…», pensó mientras se daba la vuelta, asustada. ¡Se había fijado que no había nadie en toda la explanada del camposanto! ¿Cómo podía ser que la hubieran oído? Entonces lo vio, sentado en una rama de un roble cercano, perfectamente asimilado con su entorno. La sombra de las hojas le ocultaba la cara, así que no sabría decir quién era, aunque sabía que había escuchado su voz en algún lado._

– _Alguien que no fuera yo, claro…_

_De un salto bajó de la rama y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. La cara también le sonaba, aunque le costaba asociarla con el uniforme negro y blanco que llevaba. Era de mediana edad, fuera eso lo que fuera en la Sociedad de Almas, con el pelo castaño que empezaba a abandonar su cabeza y una sonrisa divertida en sus ojos marrones._

– _¿Sho… Shoten Miral? – dijo al fin._

_No, no podía ser. Shoten Miral era un loco que merodeaba por los Distritos superiores buscando novatos a los que entrenar para ir a la Academia. Era famoso entre los estudiantes por sus formas totalmente anormales: daba gritos, reía escandalosamente por cosas que no tenían gracia, utilizaba extraños aparatos para dar efectismo a lo que decía, mezclaba idiomas… y solía caminar haciendo el pino. Traía de cabeza a los instructores de la Academia, que no parecían ser capaces de evitar que se colara regularmente en su territorio y tenía cierta cercanía con algunos estudiantes. _

_Era imposible que aquel hombre "normal" que tenía delante fuera Shoten Miral. ¿Cómo iba a haber llegado hasta allí? Era casi imposible colarse en el Seireitei. Y de colarse… ¿Quién se iba a colar en la Cuarta División? Asumámoslo, eran la oveja negra del Gotei 13, al menos en reputación. Aunque era cierto que eran una pieza importantísima de toda la maquinaria militarista de aquella ciudadela._

– _El mismo – confirmó él._

– _¿Co… Cómo?_

– _Espera, a lo mejor así me crees – dijo. – ¡Yo soy el hombre más increíble from the Distrito 1! – exclamó, dando un salto y aterrizando haciendo el pino. – ¡Aquel del que los hombres huyen y las mujeres se esconden! ¡Shoten Miral! _

_Era él. Definitivamente era él. Era la misma presentación extraña que le había visto hacer alguna vez en los jardines de la Academia. Pero eso no explicaba qué estaba haciendo allí ni cómo había entrado en la División._

– _¿Convencida? – le preguntó el visitante, que ya había vuelto a una posición normal y se sacudía la hierba de las manos._

– _S… Sí._

– _Bien, perfecto – sonrió. – Vamos._

_Sin darle tiempo a nada, el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el muro del Cuartel. Ella, sin dudarlo por un momento, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, lo siguió. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo en aquel momento, la verdad, pero por algún motivo que se le escapaba, no cuestionaba lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que algo le dijo que aquello no encajaba y se paró._

– _Espera… ¿A dónde estamos yendo?_

– _Tú sígueme._

– _No – contestó. – Es más, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

– _¿No está claro? – se dio la vuelta. – He venido a buscarte._

– _Ah, val… ¿A buscarme? – preguntó. – ¿A mí?_

– _¿Ves a alguien más? Sí, a ti – respondió. – Necesito tu ayuda._

– _Mi… ¿Mi ayuda?_

– _Tienes que dejar de tartamudear si quieres ayudarme. Sí, tu ayuda._

– _¿Pero para qué?_

– _¿No está claro? – se encogió de hombros. – Para hacer lo correcto._

– Estamos haciendo lo correcto – le dijo a la lápida blanca de Alessio. – Estamos haciendo lo correcto.

En aquel momento sólo esperaba que Shoten no le hubiera enseñado a mentirse también a sí misma.


	3. 02: Ángeles y Demonios

«Papeles, papeles y más papeles», pensaba mientras maldecía la hora en que había aceptado el puesto de Director de la Academia y la burocracia que gobernaba el Seireitei. Llevaba ya un par de horas repasando informes de trabajo cuando alguien llamó enérgicamente a la puerta, provocando que diera un salto en la butaca de su despacho. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Quién estaría llamando a aquellas horas, en la Academia, a aquellas alturas del verano?

Sea quien fuere, tenía prisa. Volvieron a llamar otra vez y él lo tomó como el estímulo que faltaba para levantarse, arreglarse ligeramente el viejo uniforme que utilizaba cuando trabajaba en privado y echarse la capa por encima. Otra vez retumbaron los golpes en la puerta, así que respondió con tono claramente molesto poco antes de abrirle a quien quiera que estuviera llamando con tal insistencia en medio de la madrugada.

Ejecutores. Seis. No era un buen presagio. Los enmascarados de la Segunda División nunca venían con buenas noticias, lo sabía bien: no era la primera vez que lo molestaban con sus golpes en la puerta y nunca había sido para llevarle noticias agradables. Esta vez tampoco, pudo adivinar cuando, sin mediar palabra, le entregaron un pequeño dossier que, seguro, contenía algún tipo de información confidencial. Información confidencial y ejecutores no eran buenos aliados. Abrió la carpetilla y, efectivamente, contenía algún tipo de fotos de vigilancia.

_Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana le daban directamente en la cara y eso acabó por despertarle. La cabeza le daba botes como si fuera un balón de baloncesto y tenía la boca pastosa. Demasiado pastosa. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una resaca como aquella. Quizá por eso le costaba ubicarse entre las legañas. O quizás porque no era su propia habitación. Era la de…_

_ – Mierda – bufó, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a su acompañante._

_Al otro lado de la cama, ella dormía placenteramente, con su pelo azabache y blanco revuelto ocultándole la cara. Al menos no la había despertado con su protesta. Se había prometido que no lo iba a volver a hacer, que al final sólo complicaba las cosas, pero... ¿Tan gorda había sido la noche anterior? Habían decidido celebrar que Rido se había librado, más o menos, de lo que podía ser algo muy grave y, de paso, celebrar su "jubilación", aunque fuera forzosa. Pero tampoco habían cometido muchos excesos. O eso creía._

_Se levantó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y comenzó a recoger rápidamente su ropa. Pero no se vistió. Era prioritario huir de allí antes de que Gaby se despertara y la situación fuera más violenta. Quizá fue por eso por lo que se alegró cuando vio entrar una mariposa infernal por una rendija de la ventana. La tomó con el índice de su mano derecha y escuchó el mensaje que le convocaba urgentemente en el Cuartel. No es que no lo fuera a hacer, pero ahora ya tenía la excusa oficial._

_El Teniente fue vistiéndose mientras bajaba a trompicones las escaleras, deseando que todos los asistentes a la fiesta estuvieran todavía dormidos o hubieran regresado cada uno ya al lugar del que habían venido. Tampoco es que le apeteciera dar muchas explicaciones al hecho de estar vistiéndose por un pasillo. Pero claro, aquel día la Fortuna no estaba de su lado. _

– _Buenos días. ¿Té? ¿Café? – propuso Rido con una media sonrisa._

_De todas las personas que se podía encontrar en aquel momento era la última con la que le habría apetecido toparse. Al fin y al cabo, Rido había aprendido de Nalya, o ella de él, o el uno del otro en una relación simbiótica, a perfeccionar el arte de burlarse de los demás aprovechando los más mínimos detalles. En la Academia ya habían herido más de una sensibilidad con aquellos jueguecitos y, sobre todo desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos, ni el uno ni el otro los había abandonado del todo. _

_Aunque, si lo pensaba, casi cualquier miembro de la Novena División era un experto en aquello. Y, aún así, decían que ninguno llegaba a la altura de Pandora. Si ni Rido ni Nalya ni Eliaz llegaban a aquellos niveles, casi se alegraba de no haber conocido a la que fuera antecesora suya en un contexto más íntimo y distendido._

_De todas formas, Rido llevaba una temporada de capa caída, aunque a veces tratara de forzar la sonrisa. Primero la muerte de Nalya, después los problemas que había tenido con el Gotei, la mala prensa que recibía… y el golpe de gracia había sido la reencarnación de Nalya. Eso sí no lo había sabido encajar. Quizás por eso aún tenía en su mano una botella de whisky y estaba completamente desaliñado. ¿Se habría pasado toda la noche bebiendo? No es que Rido hubiera sido abstemio en algún momento, la verdad. Sin embargo, últimamente se le veía beber mucho más, aunque Db nunca se había atrevido a decírselo. _

– _Buenos días – resopló. – Paso… tengo que salir ya para el Cuartel. Me ha llegado una mariposa infernal que me dice que me presente urgentemente…_

– _¿Qué ha pasado?_

– _Ni idea…_

– _¿Te llevas al oso que está roncando en mi sofá?_

_Db echó un vistazo al salón. Sólo podía ver a Bone, aunque era cierto que no podía ver toda la estancia. Habiendo dicho "oso", lo más lógico es que Rido se refiriera a Eliaz, a quien le habían puesto ese apodo hacía muchos años. Pero quizá se refiriera a Bone que, a juzgar por sus gruñidos, parecía totalmente un plantígrado. Hombre, siempre podía llevarse a ambos._

_Llamaron a la puerta mientras él trataba de adivinar si era a Bone o a Eliaz a quien Rido se refería. El barbudo miró extraño hacia la entrada mientras decidía que hacer. Quizá pretendía hacerse el loco y no responder. Desde luego no eran horas para llamar a casa de nadie. Entonces volvieron a sonar los golpes en la puerta. Era algo urgente que no podía esperar. Y Rido, visiblemente nervioso, lo sabía._

– _Buenos dí… – abrió._

_La súbita parada de Rido le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para que él también se acercara, aunque se mantuviera a una distancia prudencial desde donde no pudiera ser visto, por si acaso. Y no era para menos. Los inoportunos visitantes que habían aporreado la puerta de los Akano a aquellas horas eran nada más y nada menos que un pelotón entero de Ejecutores, con su rostro cubierto con la capucha. Posiblemente, incluso, hubieran llevado sus armas desenfundadas, ya que al menos uno de ellos estaba devolviéndola a su vaina. _

– _¿Es usted Akano Rido? – preguntó el líder._

– _Saben que sí – respondió. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

– _Tiene usted que acompañarnos._

– _Llegáis tarde… – les espetó el de barbas. – Mi juicio fue ayer._

_Ese era muchas veces el problema de Rido, que, bien tratando de resultar amable o simplemente por quitar hierro a las situaciones más críticas, siempre terminaba haciendo algún chiste. Y no siempre sus interlocutores estaban en disposición de entenderlos. Y el Teniente apostaría su mano a que un grupo de Ejecutores en acto de servicio no era precisamente el mejor de los públicos._

– _Me temo que esto no tiene nada que ver con…_

– _¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – decidió intervenir Db._

– _Teniente – saludó el jefe de los Ejecutores, y todos sus subordinados se cuadraron._

– _Sí, sí… Es muy temprano para saluditos – comentó después de corresponder al gesto de los agentes._

– _Tenemos orden de arrestar a Akano Rido._

– _¿Puedo verlo?_

_El líder del escuadrón tendió al Teniente de la Novena División un papel oficial, del estilo en el que venían redactadas las órdenes y los memoranda que pasaban día sí y día también por su despacho. Aquello fue suficiente para que comenzara a atar cabos con la mariposa infernal que había recibido. Algo había ocurrido en el Seireitei. Algo que estaba relacionado con Rido y que debía ser especialmente grave._

_Lo que no se podía esperar Db era lo que se encontró cuando sus ojos comenzaron a desfilar sobre las palabras impresas en el papel. Una sensación de ira le consumía. Luego llegó la tristeza más profunda y la incredulidad. No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Nunca podía haberlo hecho. Pero… El Gotei nunca daría un paso como aquel sin pruebas. No justo después de ponerlo en libertad_

– _Rido, – le miró – dime que esto no es cierto…_

– _¿El qué? – inquirió él, que comenzaba a ser presa del pánico. – ¡Pero si no sé ni de qué va todo esto!_

– _Vete con ellos – le recomendó._

– _¡¿Pero por qué?! – bramó._

– _Hazlo… – insistió, con la cabeza baja, mientras devolvía la orden a los shinigamis._

– _Akano Rido, queda usted detenido por el secuestro de Laylah Asharet y el asesinato de su mayordomo, Jules Valonnais._

_Db no podía mirarle a la cara, porque, realmente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Aún así, se quedó plantado en la puerta esperando a ver cómo se desarrollaba todo. Querría haber hecho algo, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Por eso, al final, lo único que logró hacer fue ver cómo su amigo, completamente impotente, se alejaba._

_Regresó un momento al interior de la casa. Si Eliaz estaba allí, sería mejor que fuera con él a la División para enterarse bien allí de lo que había pasado. Pero en el salón sólo estaba Bone. Él era, finalmente, el oso al que se había referido Rido. Decidió no despertarle, decírselo sólo iba a causar más problemas._

_Por un momento valoró informar a Tilly y Youichi, o a Káiser, o a Gaby. Pero ya tendrían tiempo de enterarse. No iba a despertarlos para aquello. Y tenía que presentarse rápidamente en el Cuartel, ahora sabía ya bien por qué._

– A ver… – dijo con resignación en medio de un bostezo.

– Nuestros expertos lo han revisado varias veces – se adelantó el oficial antes de que pudiera si quiera fijar la vista en las fotografías. – Estas imágenes no han sido manipuladas de ninguna forma.

Las palabras del Ejecutor alimentaron su curiosidad lo suficiente para que examinara con interés la primera de las fotos. Era claramente un despacho de la Academia, a juzgar por el mobiliario. De pie, inclinado sobre el escritorio, se podía ver un hombre que examinaba curioso unos papeles. Estaba más delgado, y el paso del tiempo no le había jugado una buena pasada. Pero era él. Y eso era imposible.

– No puede ser – exclamó, con los ojos como platos. – ¡Está muerto!

– Pero si… – siguió pasando las fotografías. Había unas más muy parecidas y, al cabo de un rato, apareció una segunda figura, la del propietario del despacho. – Mierda, Bone… Estas fotos tienen que estar trucadas – comentó, blandiendo la primera foto que le habían mostrado, tratando de alimentar las esperanzas. – Medio Seireitei vio cómo moría.

– Disculpe, mi Teniente, pero, a juzgar por las fotografías, no lo está – le entregó otra hoja de papel. Esta vez contenía las órdenes. – El Consejo quiere que usted dirija el dispositivo.

– ¿El dispositivo?

– Los analistas tienen una idea clara de a dónde se dirige el sujeto. El Consejo nos ha ordenado capturarlo y le ha puesto a usted al cargo de la misión.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Ahora.

– Está… Está bien.

Cerró la puerta y se apresuró a cambiarse. Afortunadamente siempre guardaba un uniforme de repuesto en su despacho. La cabeza se le fue inmediatamente hacia la colina que dominaba el centro del Seireitei. Dos años antes. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a eso. Pero las imágenes eran claras: estaba vivo y estaba de vuelta.

Sentimientos contradictorios lo invadieron. Por un lado se alegraba enormemente de que su amigo, el más antiguo de los que le quedaban, se encontrara vivo. Por el otro, le maldecía por lo que había hecho, le maldecía por haber huido, le maldecía por haber vuelto. Porque sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer llegado el caso.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Mientras tomaba a Sikanda de su suporte y se ajustaba la vaina al cinturón de su uniforme no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella pregunta. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Sabía que los Ejecutores… Mejor dicho, sabía que el Gotei no le había puesto al frente de aquel dispositivo por casualidad. No era lo común que un Oficial de una División distinta a la Segunda, por muy Teniente que fuera, liderara un escuadrón de Ejecutores. Pero si él había vuelto, había que medir la lealtad de sus "socios". Así pensaban ellos. Y él, aunque sintiera un poco de vergüenza por ello, no dejaba de ver la lógica en el razonamiento.

Se ajustó sobre el brazo el brazalete con la silueta de la amapola y se dijo que su misión era la protección del Seireitei. Que, aunque le jodiese, aunque fuese su amigo, era una amenaza para el Seireitei y su misión era su misión. No le convencía. Pero de alguna forma tenía que motivarse para hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Con la mano en la manilla dio un último suspiro antes de volver a abrir para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba en el exterior. Aún no había caído el sol y ya sabía de sobra que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

– Tenía que haberme marchado con Data – bufó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

– ¿Perdón?

– Nada, nada… – meneó la cabeza. – Informe.

– El dispositivo de vigilancia indica que el sospechoso se dirige al recinto residencial Sur.

– La mansión Ashartîm – concluyó él, mientras volvía a examinar las fotos.

¿Por qué iría a buscar a Eliaz? ¿Por qué ahora? Había esperado dos años para hacerlo. No tenía sentido. A menos que volviera con Mitsuko. Pero no, por lo que parecía en las fotos, viajaba solo. Había conseguido un uniforme de shinigami y cubría su rostro con una capucha. Pero era él, era indudable.

Hacía meses que no había vuelto a ver al Oficial Asharet. Realmente, si se ponía a contar las veces que había coincidido con él desde que la noticia del secuestro de Mitsuko pusiera sus vidas patas arriba, le bastaban los dedos de una mano. Kyrek había creído conveniente concederle una baja temporal en espera de que se solucionara la situación. Pero, dos años después, todavía no había novedades. Ni en un sentido ni en el otro.

Con mucho dolor de su corazón, cada vez estaba más convencido de que nunca volvería a ver a Mitsuko con vida. No le gustaba ser pesimista, ni alarmista, ni desesperanzado… pero a cada minuto, a cada hora… a cada mes que transcurría sin noticias, parecía más claro que el resultado de la investigación – que sólo se mantenía viva por ser Eliaz quien era – no sería el que todo el mundo hubiera soñado.

Eso sí, ni a él ni a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido expresar en alto aquellos sentimientos. Estaba convencido de que más o menos todo el mundo en la División pensaba más o menos lo mismo, pero nadie lo verbalizaba. Porque sería darle cuerpo a la idea. Y nadie quería demostrar que había perdido la esperanza.

Pero quizás…

– ¿Teniente? – le preguntó el líder del Escuadrón de Ejecutores, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Quizás, sólo quizás, podía ser el momento para comenzar a hablar de esperanza de nuevo.

– Vamos – ordenó Db.

Realizaron el camino hasta la zona residencial en completo silencio. Eso le permitió al Teniente unos minutos más para organizar sus pensamientos y hacerse a la idea de lo que podía llegar a acontecer. Podía tener que enfrentarse a él. Podía tener que llegar a extremos que nunca había imaginado. Se suponía que debían luchar hombro con hombro, espalda con espalda, no frente a frente.

O peor aún. A lo mejor tenía que meterse entre ellos dos. Entre uno que había escapado del mismísimo Dúo Terminal y otro que era el heredero directo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de la historia. «Créeme, nunca querrás ver a Eliaz realmente cabreado», le había dicho él alguna vez. «Yo lo he visto una vez y una y no más.» Además, ¿quién era él para meterse entre ellos dos?

– Juro solemnemente proteger al Seireitei de todos sus enemigos, internos y externos – se recordó el bando en que estaba, recitando en un susurro las palabras del juramento que había pronunciado el día que, por fin, había vestido el negro.

Pocos días antes de aquello también había tenido la oportunidad, la primera que recordaba, de luchar mano a mano con él. Sólo esperaba que lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión no se repitiera. Sólo esperaba que, esta vez, no tuviera que morir nadie. Aunque las órdenes lo decían claramente: eso no era una prioridad.

El shinigami que ocupaba la vanguardia del pequeño grupo de Ejecutores levantó el puño de su mano izquierda, dando la señal de parada. Inmediatamente todos reaccionaron y tomaron posiciones a cubierto, esperando a que llegase su momento. Era el momento de la decisión crucial: ¿qué hacer?

Ante ellos se alzaba, tétricamente, la mansión Ashartîm. Iba a ser una noche de poca luna, en un par de días alcanzaría la "plenitud" del novilunio, y las nubes tapaban parcialmente los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Entre aquello y el descuido que había sufrido la otrora resplandeciente casa en los últimos dos años, la gran mansión parecía un viejo edificio en ruinas. Era toda una metáfora del estado de su ya único ocupante, lo cual no dejaba de resultar descorazonador.

– ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! – sonó de repente la voz de Eliaz a través de las ventanas.

Pero después volvió a hacerse el silencio. El líder de los Ejecutores que le acompañaban le miraba interrogante. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya. ¿Entrar? ¿Esperar? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que, en el fondo, era lo que iba a terminar haciendo: él no era Rido, él no era Bone… A él le resultaba mucho más difícil romper las normas.

Pero en aquel momento quiso ser como Rido, como Bone, como Eliaz, como Gaby… Quería saltarse directamente las normas, engañar a los Ejecutores y juntarse con sus dos amigos y arreglar las cosas como hacen los amigos. «Juro solemnemente proteger al Seireitei de todos sus enemigos, internos y externos», volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

– Mierda – resopló, bajando la cabeza.

Entonces notó una presencia más. Era extraño, ninguno de sus acompañantes, que estaban especialmente entrenados para aquello, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que alguien más había "entrado en escena". Afiló un poco más sus sentidos y lo entendió: aquel reiatsu tenía una "marca" muy específica con la que Db era muy familiar. Echó un vistazo hacia la fuente de aquella energía y un rápido destello plateado confirmó sus sospechas.

– Káiser – murmuró entre dientes.

«¿Qué hago?», volvió a preguntarse. Si el viejo Lobo estaba allí eso significaba que todo iba a ser más complicado. Pero si algo había claro es que no podían no hacer nada. Ya llegaba con que Bone fuera a ser acusado de traición como para que ahora también recayera sobre él alguna sombra de duda.

El líder de los Ejecutores seguía mirándole inquisitivo. Db echó una mirada a su alrededor y evaluó la situación. Entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba tan obnubilado en lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento que ni siquiera se acordaba de que _ella_ había estado allí. Poco antes de que secuestraran a Mitsuko, poco antes de que detuvieran a Rido… Se había encontrado con _ella_ allí. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de los subterráneos? ¿De _ella_?

– Adelante – decidió al fin.

Los Ejecutores recorrieron a toda velocidad el poco trecho que les separaba de la mansión Ashartîm, con Db a la cabeza. Si había que hacerlo, se hacía, pero por lo menos quería ser el que tomara la iniciativa. Llegado el momento de tener que hacer algo que no quería hacer, no quería que su amigo pensara que era un cabrón que apuñalaba por la espalda. Ya le llegaba con que le fuera a considerar un traidor.

Y, también, llegado el momento, Db sabía que había más opciones de no tener que llegar a aplicar todas las previsiones incluidas en la orden de la misión si era él el que se enfrentaba directamente al sospechoso. Los encapuchados que le acompañaban no iban a tener tantos miramientos como él llegado el caso.

Tomaron el porche los siete miembros del destacamento y Db envió a cuatro de ellos a rodear la mansión para evitar cualquier salida por la superficie. Había esperanza. Ninguno de los Ejecutores había mencionado nada acerca de los pasadizos subterráneos que conectaban el sótano de la mansión con el de la mansión Muriami y que Nadie había utilizado como refugio y lugar de culto años atrás.

Llamó a la puerta. Dentro se escuchaba un ligero canturreo, pero nada más. Llamó otra vez. Fue a la tercera llamada cuando Eliaz acudió a abrirle. Estaba desaliñado, con su melena, siempre perfecta, sucia y enmarañada, y con la ropa arrugada y visiblemente desgastada. Si no estuviera allí, quizás no se hubiera creído que estaba hablando de su amigo el noble, que siempre parecía más preocupado por su aspecto que el común de los mortales.

– Está aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Eliaz no le respondió, pero no hizo falta, porque entonces lo vio. Se estaba escapando por la trampilla que había en la sala principal de la casa. Como tantas veces habían hecho mientras las exploraban en busca de respuestas. Se estaba escabullendo entre las sombras. Y sus dos miradas se cruzaron. Notó cierta decepción en la mirada de su amigo cuando se encontraron, pero enseguida vio cómo se le pasaba. Casi podría decir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Por un momento no supo lo que hacer. Así que volvió a preguntarle a Eliaz, para tratar de ganar tiempo. Sus compañeros no parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la casa, así que tenía tiempo para arreglar la situación. Aunque pronto no hubo nada que encubrir ya, que, libre de oposición, la trampilla ya se había cerrado y, posiblemente, ahora se encontraban camino de la mansión Muriami para escapar por aquí.

Podía cerrarles el paso allí. Dejar un par de Ejecutores allí por si acaso daban la vuelta e ir a capturarlo cuando emergiera por la otra salida. Pero había visto confianza y determinación en la mirada de su amigo. Y eso había terminado de convencerle.

Era cierto, albergaba la esperanza de poder hablar con él. De detenerlo y tratar de arreglar las cosas "pacíficamente". Pero eso era imposible. Ni él se iba a dejar atrapar por el sistema, ni el sistema iba a resultar transparente. Si algo conocía bien Db era la clase de triquiñuelas que se jugaban en las altas esferas. La última vez que lo habían detenido, lo habían escondido en una mazmorra hasta el día de su ejecución y ni él ni nadie había sido capaz de poder acceder para hablar con él.

Quizá era mejor que se escapara. Si Eliaz le había ayudado a hacerlo, es que había más detrás del telón de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista. A lo mejor, si hablaba con el noble conseguía averiguar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. No era lo óptimo, desde luego, pero por lo menos era algo. Y su amigo seguía vivo y bien.

– Revisen la mansión – dijo Db, mientras se plantaba estratégicamente sobre la trampilla que conducía a los subterráneos.

Esta vez no iba a dejar que jugaran con él.

– _¡Teniente!_

_Un shinigami trataba de alcanzarle sin éxito mientras Db atravesaba a la carrera los corredores de la Novena División hacia el despacho de Kyrek. Sin embargo, no se paró. No estaba de humor para atender a nadie. Quería resolver aquello cuanto antes._

_ – ¡Teniente! – insistió el shinigami. – El Capitán Kyrek le está buscando._

– _¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Qué te crees?! – le gritó, ante la mirada atónita del joven. – ¡¿Que voy corriendo por los pasillos de los Cuarteles a estas horas por gusto?!_

_Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Seguramente aquel chaval, Jarek, uno de las últimas incorporaciones de la División, no tendría culpa de nada. Y sólo estaba cumpliendo las órdenes que le había dado su Capitán. Realmente, la detención de Rido le había desquiciado._

– _Perdona… – se disculpó._

– _Di… Dijo que le esperaba en la Sala de Juntas._

_Eso sólo podía significar que Kyrek no estaba solo, como pudo comprobar cuando, al llegar, se encontró con la Capitana Savas y el Capitán Yuber. Ver a la Comandante de los Ejecutores y a otro Capitán en una situación como aquella nunca era buena señal. Y la expresión de su propio Capitán no ayudaba a calmar la situación._

– _He llegado lo antes que he podido…_

– _Teniente, – habló Savas – agradecemos su colaboración con los Ejecutores. Mis hombres acaban de comunicarme que su intervención ha sido decisiva para que…_

_ – Con todo el respeto, no lo he hecho por usted ni por los Ejecutores – le espetó sin pensar._

– _Teniente._

_Kyrek le fulminó con la mirada. Posiblemente él también lo estaría pasando mal, pero no era el momento de enfrentarse a otros Capitanes. Después del juicio de Rido su posición había quedado muy debilitada. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, no hacía falta leer mentes, como su antecesora, para saber que la capa blanca del joven estaba sobre la cuerda floja._

– _No se preocupe, Capitán – meneó la cabeza Savas. – Entendemos la situación._

– _Como ya sabes, Rido ha sido acusado de secuestro, asesinato… y traición – le explicó Kyrek._

– _¡¿Traición?!_

– _A la vista de los últimos acontecimientos, la Cámara de los 46 ha decidido revisar la sentencia de ayer – explicó Yuber, como si estuviera hablando del último partido de curling y no como si hubiera vidas en juego._

– _¿Eso es posible? – preguntó balbuceante Db, que no daba crédito._

_Sus ojos interrogantes se cruzaron con los de su inmediato superior y supo perfectamente que él tampoco se tragaba nada de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Bajo los ojos grises de Kyrek, las ojeras delataban que había sido una noche muy larga. Y no precisamente a causa de alguna fiesta. Incluso se dio cuenta de que su voz era algo ronca. A saber lo que había estado luchando aquella madrugada._

– _Akano será recluido en el Nido de Gusanos mientras dura la investigación y se decide cuál será su pena…_

_La protocolaria hipocresía de la Capitana le cogió algo por sorpresa. Nunca la habría considerado nada ingenua, pero mucho menos la había visto como una persona así de mezquina. «Muerte en el Dúo Terminal». No había mucho que decidir, la verdad. Db sabía que la sentencia ya estaba dada. Ahora sólo faltaba ver cuándo sería ejecutada. Al final aquellos cabrones se habían salido con la suya._

_«¿Seré yo el siguiente?», pensó, mientras la cara de una mujer, aunque parcialmente oculta por una de las capuchas de Nadie, se paseaba por su mente._

_ – ¿Podré verlo? ¿Hablar con él?_

– _La Cámara ha decidido que la Segunda y la Sexta División conduzcan la investigación, Db – intervino Kyrek._

– _La seguridad del Seireitei es nuestra mis..._

_ – La Cámara considera que esta División está demasiado implicada para conducir una investigación imparcial – le interrumpió el Capitán Yuber._

_«Y somos menos dóciles»._

– _¿Pero podré verlo?_

– _Db, lo llevan al Nido de Gusanos…_

Agotado, de regreso a la Novena División, Db se fue directamente al despacho de Kyrek. Era muy temprano todavía, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, pero sabía que su jefe estaría despierto. No se equivocaba, inclinado sobre un informe, posiblemente el de lo acontecido aquella noche, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando el Teniente le dio los buenos días.

– Estoy viendo que la misión ha sido un completo fracaso – dijo en un tono neutro, en lugar de devolver el saludo.

– Cuando llegamos no había nadie – mintió Db, sin saber todavía a qué atenerse. – Los Ejecutores siguen rastreando la zona.

– No van a encontrar nada, ¿verdad? – comentó el Capitán, alzando la vista. Su expresión era tan críptica como su tono de voz.

– Pues…

– ¿Y Eliaz?

– He destinado a tres hombres para custodiar la casa: Irah O'Rourke, Jarek Nowak y Arai Aika – informó.

– Me refiero a cómo está.

– Mal… – confesó el Teniente. – No parecía él… Aunque… estaba tranquilo.

– Bien, bien – asintió Kyrek. – Tráelo a la División para interrogarlo.

– ¿Perdón? Los Ejecutores ya le han…

– … tomado declaración – concluyó el Capitán. – Sí, he visto la transcripción.

– ¿Entonces?

– Quiero que tú lo interrogues – explicó. – Quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto.

– De… De acuerdo – asintió el de inferior rango.

– No me has entendido.

Db le miró interrogante y, por primera vez, Kyrek dejó que parte de sus emociones se pudieran atisbar en su rostro, a través de una ligera sonrisa. Entonces Db lo entendió. El Capitán estaba decidido a llegar al "fondo del asunto": a por qué Rido estaba vivo, a quién había fingido su ejecución… y eso significaría también averiguar dónde estaba Mitsuko.

– Poco antes de irse, Henkara me dijo que esta División era el hogar de los ángeles y los demonios… o algo así – añadió. – Algo que decía la Capitana Kuroda, al parecer. A veces toca ser lo uno y otras veces ser lo otro. Esta vez a mí me toca hacer de ángel.

«Y a mí de demonio».


	4. 03: Traidor

– Venga, Bone, concéntrate – se dijo.

Lo cierto es que las últimas horas se le habían escabullido de entre las manos mientras él no se enteraba. La inesperada visita de Rido le había cogido con la guardia totalmente baja. A juzgar por lo que decían las manijas del reloj que había sobre la puerta, habían pasado ya varias horas, casi cinco, desde que lo despidiera en la puerta de la Academia. Desde entonces, el sol de verano se había ocultado tras las murallas del Seireitei y la noche se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia la madrugada.

En condiciones normales, era hora de recogerse y echarse a descansar, pero sabía que no podía, que tenía cosas que hacer. Aunque realmente no las estaba haciendo. Sí, estaba muy bien tener un montón de informes delante, pero llevaba varias horas sin pasar una sola hoja de ninguno de ellos y no se iban a leer por ósmosis.

Realmente aquello era lo que más odiaba de ser profesor. Vale, esta vez tenía excusa. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días veías a un amigo volver de entre los muertos. Y por segunda vez además. Eso habría dejado a cualquiera totalmente apampanado. Como lo estaba él, vamos.

No podía evitar que su mente se paseara por todos los recuerdos que había compartido con el barbas en los últimos años, así como las cosas que habían precipitado la situación hasta el momento presente. No es la primera vez que pensaba en ellas. De hecho…

No, quería evitar pensar en eso. En todo lo que había dejado atrás en los últimos meses por perseguir aquellas teorías. Mil y una veces se había peleado con Rido por lo mismo. Por esa manía que tenía el barbas de querer cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombres. Eso había sido lo que había acabado con él. O al parecer, no había acabado por completo.

Se había convencido de que no merecía la pena. O, mejor dicho, Káiser le había convencido de que por mucho que averiguara la verdad, nadie iba a creerle. De que, por supuesto, la verdad no traería de vuelta a Rido, por mucho que él quisiera. Y le había hecho ver también que gente que nada tenía que ver con ellos, con Nadie y con toda aquella cruzada iba a sufrir.

Se había dado cuenta de que el viejo lobo tenía razón. De hecho, ya se habían resentido muchas de las personas de su entorno cuya implicación en todo aquello era mínima o nula. Así que había decido dejar de dar palos de ciego para, en su lugar, no dar palos de ningún tipo. Aunque claro, una cosa era decirlo y otra cosa era hacerlo. Y ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

– Vamos allá – se dijo, tras un largo bostezo.

Abrió la primera carpetilla que se le puso por delante y se puso a leer. O a intentarlo, porque, una vez más, volvió a sorprenderse sumido en recuerdos, pensamientos, teorías… Se obligó a volver. Estaba muy bien que Rido hubiera vuelto, pero aquellos informes tenían que estar leídos por la mañana, en la reunión de Departamento. En un par de días tenían que presentarle a Db el programa de las prácticas de ese año y él, como Director de Departamento, tenía que ser capaz de tomar una decisión y presentar algo coherente al Director de la Academia.

Volvió a intentar concentrarse en el informe que tenía delante: un área semi-urbana prácticamente abandonada a causa del cierre de la fábrica que servía de sustento. Siempre había uno o dos de esos escenarios últimamente entre los candidatos, quizá porque eran los que más fácilmente reunían las condiciones que se les exigían. De hecho, juraría que ese ya lo conocía. O quizás no. La verdad es que estaba bastante hasta los huevos de aquel tipo de localizaciones.

Rebuscó entre los informes rápidamente, intentando buscar otra opción que a simple vista le convenciera más. Pero era lo mismo de siempre. Protestó con un fuerte resoplido y decidió que lo mejor iba a ser dejar que el azar decidiera el destino y así salir del paso. Luego ya habría tiempo de cambiar si se revelaba una mala decisión. Pero algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que aquella noche se prolongara hasta la mañana.

Mientras ideaba el sistema a seguir para el "sorteo", la responsabilidad le venció. ¿Cómo iba a fallar así a sus obligaciones? Él nunca lo entendería… o quizá sí. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido la primera vez que Rido se iba de la Academia a perseguir alguna extraña pista sobre lo que fuera que estuviera trabajando en aquel momento, ¿no? Aunque, bueno, las suyas eran razones de peso. Y Bone no solía desatender sus responsabilidades, todo había que decirlo.

Así que lo mejor sería ir a buscar algo que le ayudara a pasar la larga noche de trabajo, que muy probablemente se prolongara hasta la mañana. Se levantó y salió del despacho. Atravesó la sala común del Departamento para llegar al pequeño cuartillo de descanso. Pero no había café en la cafetera. Le tocaba hacerlo.

Aunque le daba pereza, sabía que era mejor un café recién hecho, así que se esmeró en prepararlo. Mientras las gotas marrones, casi negras, comenzaban a llenar la jarra, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había visto una de esas en este lado del Dangai.

– _¡Café!_

_Bone levantó la vista del vaso de plástico hacia el origen del grito y vio a sus compañeros de clase. La que había anunciado el contenido de la nueva máquina era Krunzik, una chica muy joven para estar allí, pero eso decía mucho en su favor. Detrás de ella caminaba con su entusiasmo habitual Rido, el que se había caído el primer día de clase. No había hablado nunca con él, pero eso no quería decir que no conociera perfectamente su voz. Al fin y al cabo nunca se callaba._

_Detrás de ellos venía el verdadero objeto del interés del joven académico de las gafas: Nalya, una chica de pelo rosa, carácter agresivo y malhumorado y una extraña belleza. Aunque lo que más destacaba en ella eran los dos cuernos que le nacían hacia la mitad de la cabeza. Eso le fascinaba más que nada de lo que podía haber visto en aquel nuevo mundo._

– _¡Mira! ¡Pruébalo! – le decía la pequeñaja de la trenza a Rido._

_No entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto. Al fin y al cabo era una máquina de café normal y corriente. Es más, se podría decir que era bastante anticuada, aunque cumpliera su función. Entonces recordó dónde estaba y pensó que, si allí aún defendían los destinos del mundo a espadazos, probablemente nunca hubieran visto una máquina de aquellas. Aunque los aparatos que decían que fabricaba la Duodécima División parece ser que eran bastante más sofisticados que estos._

– _¿Queréis dejar de gritar? – protestaba Nalya._

– _Déjalos – le dijo Db, el más normal de todos, que llegaba en ese momento acompañado por la otra integrante de aquel peculiar grupo: Gaby Wolf._

_ – No quiero dejarlos – se quejó la de los cuernos._

_Con aquellos cinco juntos, el pequeño rato de tranquilidad del que el académico pretendía disfrutar antes de la siguiente clase iba a ser imposible. Le dio un último trago al café, dándose cuenta él también de lo mucho que había echado de menos la amarga infusión, arrugó el vaso en un puño y lo encestó en la papelera más próxima. Aunque no estaba precisamente próxima._

– _Por lo menos sigo manteniendo la puntería – se dijo, regresando a clase._

Bone no pudo contener la sonrisa mientras recordaba aquellos primeros días en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando, pasada la incertidumbre que suponía una nueva vida en un nuevo mundo, todo era mucho más sencillo que ahora. Por aquel entonces vivía totalmente al margen de conspiraciones, terroristas, asesinos encapuchados, profecías… Todos lo hacían. Bueno, todos menos Rido, pero eso era otra historia, de otro tiempo, y de otro estilo. Casi una gamberrada adolescente. Y, además, en aquel momento no tenía la relación con el barbudo que mantenía ahora.

Llenó la taza de café humeante y se detuvo un momento para disfrutar casi ritualmente del aroma. Dejó el resto en la jarra, por si necesitaba algo más adelante en su larga noche de trabajo. Si no se lo terminaba él, seguro que Allariel y los demás darían buena cuenta de él en la reunión de la mañana. Todo por no trabajar y hacer café fresco. Se fue de vuelta a su despacho, a enfrentarse de una vez a la maldita burocracia que le atosigaba.

Se dejó caer con un fuerte resoplido sobre la silla de su despacho. Quizá fue cosa del café que, por fin, pudo concentrarse. Así, gracias a los efectos de la cafeína, le resultó bastante más llevadera la tarea de leer monótonos reportes y tomar las notas adecuadas. Cuando el reloj de su despacho marcaba aproximadamente las dos de la mañana ya había finiquitado todo.

Recogió los expedientes, clasificándolos y guardándolos cada uno en su lugar correspondiente del archivador. Después, tomó las notas que había sacado y las metió en su maletín. Desde la puerta se fijó en ver si estaba todo en su sitio. Lo estaba. Apagó la luz y se encaminó hacia la salida de la Academia, de vuelta al Cuartel. Si todo iba bien, aún podía sacar unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Pero entre la brisa nocturna y la cafeína, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a ser posible. Por eso, al llegar al Cuartel no tomó el camino del pabellón residencial, sino el del comedor. Allí echó mano de la botella de whisky irlandés que Irah se encargaba de proveer desde hacía años y se sirvió un vaso. Brindó silenciosamente al aire, dedicándoselo a su viejo amigo, y bebió el licor de un trago. Casi automáticamente se sirvió otro vaso, con la intención de disfrutarlo, esta vez sí, con la calma debida.

– ¿Celebrando algo?

– Acabo de llegar – contestó, sin darse la vuelta. Era Blod, lo había notado en su voz. – Los papeles se acumulan hasta en verano. ¿Por qué habría algo que celebrar? – tomó otro vaso, lo llenó, y se lo tendió al oficial de la melena rojiza.

¿Que si había algo que celebrar? Que el Ave Fénix había resurgido otra vez de sus cenizas, eso había que celebrar. Pero por mucho que le gustara pregonar a los cuatro vientos que Rido estaba vivo, que el Seireitei les había estafado y que algo se cocía detrás del telón, le había prometido al Barbas que no iba a decirle nada a nadie. Bien pensado, quizás sería mejor evitar el alcohol si quería no caer en una conversación de la que luego se arrepentiría.

– ¿No lo sabes? – se extrañó Blod, mientras bajaba toda la copa de una sola vez.

– ¿Saber el qué?

– Bueno, hay un rumor por ahí circulando – se encogió de hombros. – Rido está vivo.

_Los informes para los posibles lugares de entrenamiento habían llegado tarde. Otra vez. La reunión era mañana y aún acababa de recibir los expedientes apenas hacía cinco minutos. Tendría que hablar con los chicos seriamente, porque al final el que tenía que darse prisa y enfrentarse a las responsabilidades era él y nadie más. _

_Bone se masajeó ligeramente el cuello con su derecha, preparándose para lo que se le venía encima y se sentó. Si se concentraba y no había mayores imprevistos, quizá pudiera sacar un par de horas hacia el final de la noche para trabajar en su "proyecto alternativo". Pero claro, primero tenía que comportarse como un ciudadano y un profesor ejemplar si no quería que la Cámara soltara a sus perros contra él como habían hecho con Rido._

– _He vuelto – sonó a su espalda._

_La voz, por lo conocida que era, le sobresaltó. Tanto que apenas pudo mantenerse sentado sin caerse del salto que dio en la silla. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí. Más delgado. Mucho más delgado, de hecho, con la piel pálida y los pómulos destacando claramente por encima de una barba extremadamente descuidada. El pelo lo tenía sucio y maltratado, más largo de lo habitual. Igual que la barba, la melena estaba mal cortada, desigual, prácticamente como si se la hubiera arrancado a tirones._

_Y estaba lleno de cicatrices. Al menos en lo que podía ver del cuerpo. Especialmente llamativas eran las de los antebrazos y las muñecas. Por un momento creyó que… pero no. Rido siempre había llevado unos largos guantes que se prolongaban hasta el antebrazo. Nunca le había preguntado por qué, pero posiblemente fuera para ocultar aquellas marcas. Nalya le había contado en una ocasión que Rido se había suicidado en su encarnación en el mundo mortal. Paradójicamente, ella lo había presenciado, otra vez, porque él le había dejado sustituirle unos días en su asignación._

_Aquello sólo servía para completar una visión que asustaría a cualquiera. Aunque en aquel momento, la sorpresa vencía al miedo. La delgadez esquelética, la palidez, aquellos ojos hundidos, lo descuidado de su figura, las cicatrices… Era como estar contemplando un cadáver._

_Bueno, de hecho, oficialmente, estaba contemplando un cadáver. Alguien que llevaba dos años muerto y que, además, nunca más podría reencarnarse, como había hecho anteriormente. Eso era el verdadero sentido del Dúo Terminal. No había más ciclo de las almas, era verdaderamente el final para el ejecutado. Pero allí estaba, venciendo una vez más a la muerte. ¿Y cuántas iban ya?_

_ – ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó._

_Era cierto. Aunque todo el Seireitei, y la Cámara se había preocupado especialmente de que así fuera, sobre todo sus amigos más cercanos, había presenciado la muerte de Rido, Bone siempre había sabido que algo olía a cuerno quemado. Y se había puesto a investigarlo, de hecho. Precisamente aquello era su "proyecto alternativo", algo de lo que ni siquiera había hablado con Db._

– _¿"¡Lo sabía!"? – sonrió el otro, aunque se notaba que estaba forzando el gesto. – ¿Es así como recibes a un amigo?_

_Como impulsado por un resorte, Bone se levantó de la silla y le abrazó. Al instante se dio cuenta de que podía estar haciéndole daño, así que lo soltó. Pero cambió la presión física por la presión verbal, contándole todo lo que había descubierto en los últimos dos años a una velocidad de la que él ni siquiera se habría creído capaz._

– _No me importa._

_La seca sentencia del barbudo le sentó como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago con una tubería de plomo. ¿Cómo que no le importaba? ¡No podía "no importarle"! ¡Lo había hecho todo por probar su inocencia! ¡Por hacer caer a Nadie! ¡¿Cómo que no le importaba?!_

– _¡Pero…!_

– _Necesito tu ayuda – le volvió a interrumpir._

– Rido está vivo – repitió Blod, viendo que su interlocutor no respondía.

– ¡¿Qué?! – decidió que lo mejor era seguir haciéndose el tonto.

Pero el Tercer Oficial no se tragó la actuación del de las gafas. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre había mantenido que el que murió en el Dúo Terminal era un impostor. Que Rido no era el sádico que había descuartizado a Mitsuko porque «la semilla siempre está dentro de la flor». Que les habían dado gato por liebre. Quizás si hubiera respondido a Blod con el triunfal «¡Lo sabía!» con el que había recibido a Rido sólo unas horas antes, todo hubiera sido más natural.

– ¿Cuándo? – le preguntó directamente su compañero.

– Esta tarde apareció de pronto en mi despacho de la Academia – confesó.

Ya está, ya había caído. Había admitido que sabía que Rido estaba vivo. Es más, había admitido que lo había visto. ¿Por qué no sabría mantener el pico cerrado cuando le tocaba? «No pasa nada, es Blod», se dijo. «Él también es de casa.» Aunque ya no sabía de quién fiarse totalmente, pues muchos habían "abandonado" a Rido una vez se levantaron los cargos contra él, la Novena División seguía siendo "territorio seguro".

Pero incluso muchos de los que en algún momento habría considerado aliados se habían alejado. Les habían traicionado. Algunos lo habían hecho por mantener las distancias a nivel institucional. En cierto modo, a esos no se les podía reprochar nada. Sólo seguían la ley y buscaban no meterse en líos. Pero otros se habían tragado del todo las mentiras de la Cámara. Porque eran mentiras. Se deshacían en pedazos una vez mirabas con un cierto detenimiento. Pero entre unos y entre los otros, había algunos a los que Bone, por el momento, no se sentía capaz de perdonar.

– Y no informaste de ello…

– …porque es Rido – completó.

– _¿Ahora necesitas mi ayuda? – protestó Bone. – Cuando te la ofrecí hace tres años me mandaste a la…_

– _Bone, céntrate – le espetó. – Necesito que me ayudes a pasar desapercibido en el Seireitei._

– _¿En el…? ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

– _Es mejor que no lo sepas – respondió Rido. – ¿Me vas a ayudar?_

_Con toda la lucidez de la que era capaz en aquel momento, Headbone evaluó rápidamente la situación. Evidentemente, no podría dejarle el uniforme de repuesto que guardaba en un armarito de su despacho: Rido era, a ojo de buen cubero, unos veinte centímetros más bajo que él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Saudo era más o menos del mismo tamaño que el shinigami renegado. Los investigadores del Departamento, lógicamente, estaban obligados a tener también un uniforme de repuesto en el vestuario._

– _Espera un momento._

_Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, miró para comprobar que no había moros en la costa y cruzó la sala común del Departamento hacia el vestuario de los investigadores. Las taquillas estaban cerradas. Por fortuna, él tenía la llave maestra, así que no hacía falta forzar ninguna cerradura. Abrió la taquilla de Saudo, cogió el uniforme y la cerró. Mientras cerraba, se dio cuenta de que había algo más allí dentro que le podía ser útil y cogió la camiseta con capucha que colgaba en el perchero del interior. Volvió a cerrar la taquilla, le puso el candado y regresó al despacho._

– _Sabes que si actúas como si fueras James Bond, levantas más sospechas, ¿verdad? – dijo Rido como recibimiento, en aquella voz que pretendía ser la de siempre pero que dejaba entrever muchas otras cosas._

– _Se dice «Gracias» – le devolvió la pulla. – De nada._

– «Porque es Rido»… – repitió Blod pensativo, mirando al líquido dorado que cubría el fondo de su vaso antes de ventilárselo de golpe y volver a llenarse. – Sí – se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que es verdad.

– Tú habrías hecho lo mismo – replicó Bone.

– Sí – asintió, después de valorar su respuesta unos segundos. – Aunque no creo que me tocara a mí encontrarme en esa situación…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. El de las gafas tenía una especial proclividad a meterse en líos. Rido siempre le decía que se implicaba demasiado en las cosas, que se las tomaba demasiado personalmente. «Fue a hablar», pensó. Pero Blod tenía razón, probablemente Rido nunca hubiera acudido al que había sido su superior en aquellas condiciones. No porque no confiara en él, sino porque sabía que Bone estaría más dispuesto a burlar a las autoridades que otros…

Por fortuna, el Tercer Oficial no respondió a la pregunta del profesor y verbalizó aquella realidad. Simplemente se levantó, echó mano a la botella de whisky y se largó en dirección al patio trasero. Hubiera querido impedírselo, pero al final decidió que era mejor dejarse de historias y no generar más líos.

En aquel momento tomó una decisión: mañana por la mañana se iba a poner a disposición de Kyrek y le iba a contar todo lo que había pasado. Por lo menos iría con la verdad por delante, que siempre venía bien. Además, si el rumor de la "resurrección" de Rido ya estaba por ahí, era imposible que el Capitán no se hubiera enterado. Si le ocultaba algo como aquello, podría ganarse muchos problemas.

– _Oye, ¿qué…?_

– _No he venido a hablar de mí – le cortó. – Algún día os lo explicaré todo. O… alguien lo hará. Pero ahora tengo que hacer otra cosa._

_Las palabras duras de Rido dejaban entrever algo más. No sólo es que estuviera siendo reservado, o priorizando aquello que fuera lo que quisiera hacer. Seguramente es que no estaba preparado para hablar de lo que había pasado. Mejor ser paciente con aquello. Además, había dejado caer que alguien más sabía lo que había ocurrido. Y el de las gafas se hacía una muy buena idea de quién podía ser ese otro alguien._

_Con la mayor discreción posible, Bone acompañó a su "nuevo ayudante" por los laberínticos pasillos de la Academia hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el Seireitei. Era verano, no había mucho problema, sobre todo desde que Db, el nuevo Director, había decidido restringir a los alumnos el acceso a los edificios ajenos a residencia y Biblioteca durante las vacaciones. Allí sólo podía haber algún profesor, como él… y los profesores no eran los mejores aliados en ese caso. Si dejabas de lado a Db, Xelloss, él mismo, quizá Alamez y algún miembro más de sus departamentos o del propio departamento de Bone, el resto serían más bien propensos a ponerse en contra de Rido tan pronto lo vieran._

_¿Pero podía culparles? Ya en su etapa como profesor y, especialmente, en su demasiado corto periodo como Director de la Academia, el Barbas se había ganado la enemistad de parte de la plantilla con sus visiones "poco ortodoxas" de su cometido allí. Y ahora era un monstruo desalmado capaz de descuartizar a la mujer de su mejor amigo por motivos todavía oscuros. Si no conociera tan bien a Rido, él mismo dudaría de él._

_No. No podía arriesgarse. Por ridículo que fuera o que le pareciera a su amigo, era mejor asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa antes de dar el siguiente paso. Precisamente por eso, tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo central. Inmediatamente, empujó a su compañero hacia el interior de una de las clases y continuó caminando como si llevara cierta prisa._

– _¡Hey, Bone! – saludó una mujer._

– _Hola, Alamez – sonrió, fingiendo normalidad._

– _¿Qué haces por aquí?_

– _Ya ves, preparando las cosas para la reunión con Db de pasado mañana…_

– _¿La de las prácticas? ¿No era para el próximo? – se interesó. – Me pidió que estuviera, no sé muy bien por qué._

– _No sé, el verano me deja descuadrado, la verdad… Pero vamos, – se encogió de hombros – de todas formas tengo reunión mañana con los míos, así que…_

– _Pues nada, yo tengo que preparar las pruebas de acceso – explicó. – Este año nos toca a nosotros._

– _Que sea leve._

_Esperó a que la Directora del Departamento de Historia, durante tantos años la mano derecha de Rido junto con el propio Headbone, se alejara por el pasillo para retroceder e indicarle a su amigo que era seguro salir. Afortunadamente, no hubo más incidentes hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal del edificio._

_Nada más llegar al aire libre, la figura del antiguo Director se paralizó, como si tratara de asimilar lo que tenía alrededor. Lo que hasta hacía no mucho, y menos teniendo en cuenta el tiempo de la Sociedad de Almas, era su casa, ahora era territorio hostil. Para él, volver a poner un pie siquiera en una de aquellas baldosas blancas tenía que ser un paso sumamente importante._

– _Debe ser difícil…_

– _Y tanto… – respondió al rato._

– _Volver aquí después de todo lo que te hicieron…_

– _Gracias, Bone – sonrió, forzando el gesto una vez más, pero dando a entender que no tenía nada que añadir al respecto. – Creo que desde aquí puedo seguir yo solo._

– _¿Seguro?_

– _Sí – confirmó. – Conozco el camino._

– _Da igual – insistió Bone. – Te acomp…_

– _No. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo._

_Ya estaba otra vez. Habían pasado casi tres años y a saber lo que habían hecho con aquel hombre para que pareciera poco más que un despojo humano. Pero allí seguía aquel maldito complejo de héroe que todo lo tenía que hacer solo, que tenía que sacrificarse él por los demás. Al final su «necesito tu ayuda» se había quedado en simplemente hacerle de utillero. Y, mientras tanto, él volvía a cargarse el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. _

_Aunque hasta eso lo echaba de menos Bone. Al final y al cabo, si eso no hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos, entonces no sería Rido el que había regresado, sino un cascarón de lo que antes era su amigo. ¿Pero es que tanto le costaba abrirse y explicar lo que ocurría?_

– _Está bien… – cedió finalmente, a regañadientes._

– _Una cosa más…_

– _Tranquilo – contestó, leyéndole el pensamiento. – No diré nada._

– _A nadie._

– _A nadie – repitió. – ¿Volverás?_

– _No lo sé…_

– Tienes que volver, no me jodas – le dijo al vaso de whisky a medio terminar.

Volvió a brindar al aire a la salud del recién retornado y se terminó lo que quedaba. Llevó el vaso a la pequeña cocina del Cuartel y lo dejó limpio antes de emprender el camino a su habitación. Para ser la hora que era, estaba bastante animado. Aunque eso tenía fácil explicación dadas las circunstancias. En cualquier caso, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Pero mirándolo de otra forma, quizás sí fuera mejor hablarlo con alguien antes de cometer la probablemente estúpida torpeza de revelarse ante su Capitán como cómplice de un criminal buscado por la Sociedad de Almas. No dudaba de Kyrek, pero tenía que atenerse a las normas. Por lo menos él tenía que seguirlas.

– Oye, Bone – le dijo Crawlink, distrayéndolo de sus cavilaciones. – Parece ser que el Capitán quiere que vayas a su despacho. Alguien te anda buscando.

– ¿Quién?

– Ni puta idea, macho.

– Vale… – se encogió de hombros. – Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Db?

Bien mirado, el Pollo era quien más le podía ayudar en aquel momento. Junto con Krunzik, que no estaba disponible en aquel momento, el Teniente era el amigo más antiguo que poseía Rido dentro del Seireitei. Estaba también Eliaz, pero Bone había dejado de confiar en él hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho, sólo había confiado en él porque Rido lo hacía. Desde que había ocurrido aquello con Mitsuko no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Aunque tampoco es que se hubieran encontrado muchas veces.

– Es el que está liderando el dispositivo…

– ¿El que…?

Durante un momento dudó de su amigo. Pero todo olía más bien a chamusquina, a una estratagema de los que mandaban para atar en corto a los probables aliados de Rido dentro de las murallas blancas del Seireitei. Porque Db no podía haber traicionado al Barbas, era imposible. Era como si a él le pedían que traicionara a Kuniko… Aunque, en cierto modo, ya lo había hecho.

Bueno, casi lo mejor iba a ser ir al despacho de Kyrek y recibir a su inesperada visita. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes terminaría y antes podría echarse a descansar. La reunión no sería hasta media mañana, así que, al menos, podría sacar seis horas de sueño. Lo que, viendo las perspectivas del comienzo de la noche era bastante esperanzador. Se despidió de Crawlink, sin darse cuenta de que el Oficial ya había continuado su camino sin esperar a que el de las gafas reaccionara, y se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino. Llamó a la puerta, esperó la indicación de su superior y entró.

– Buenas noches, Bone.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, bajo el umbral de la habitación. Escuchar aquella voz fuera de lugar le había dejado totalmente desconcertado. Porque uno nunca olvida la voz de aquellos con los que ha luchado hombro con hombro. Y más si lo habías hecho durante tanto tiempo como lo habían hecho Ger y él. Terminó de abrir la puerta para confirmar lo que no hacía falta confirmar y descubrió que Kyrek y su antiguo compañero de División no estaban solos.

Estaba ella, pero no con su sonrisa, la que hacía que se derritiera, que se detuviera el tiempo y que toda la oscuridad se disipara. No, aquella no parecía Kuniko, era otra. Tenía que ser otra. No había en sus ojos la calidez de siempre. Había acusación, enfado, tristeza… pero, sobre todo, decepción. Fue aquello lo que le terminó de derrotar. Casi inconscientemente, Bone se dio por rendido.

No hacía falta que dijeran nada, sabía perfectamente por qué estaban allí en una noche como esta. Los Ejecutores estaban ocupados con el dispositivo de búsqueda de Rido y, fuera de la Novena División, aquella clase de trabajo sucio recaía en ellos. A él mismo le había tocado en una ocasión un marrón muy parecido.

– Oficial Headbone – se le atragantaron las palabras. Kuniko nunca antes había utilizado su nombre completo. Eso hizo que el nudo en el estómago del acusado se hiciera todavía mayor. – Oficial Headbone, queda usted detenido por traición a la Sociedad de Almas.

– ¿Trai…? ¡¿Traición?!

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Buscó una respuesta en la mirada de la mujer, pero estaba decidida a no dárselas. Tampoco Ger. Sólo Kyrek parecía reaccionar. En sus ojos había una calma inusual en ese momento. Era casi como si le quisiera transmitir esa misma tranquilidad. ¿Pero cómo iba a estar tranquilo?

– Más exactamente, por colaborar con un traidor, pero el cargo es el mismo – especificó Ger al fin, mientras le enseñaba una foto suya con Rido, esa misma tarde. – Esta vez te han pillado, macho.


	5. 04: El Trébol Marchito

– Sargento… – escuchó entre sueños. – Sargento O'Rourke… – insistía la voz. – ¡Sargento!

Alterado por el grito y la urgencia de la voz de la que había intentado abstraerse, decidió sucumbir por fin a los intentos de despertarle y abrió los ojos para descubrir a Sal Hopkins a escasos centímetros de su cara. «Me cago en la puta», protestó para sí. «¿Qué cojones querrá ahora?» Sal Hopkins, el novato más inepto, impertinente y molesto que había tenido a su servicio desde que había accedido al cargo. De esa gente que nunca daba una a derechas. Irah todavía se preguntaba como había logrado sobrevivir a la Academia.

Con desdén y pereza, el de Limerick estiró la mano derecha y la posó nada delicadamente sobre el rosto del shinigami que le había reclamado de un sueño bañado en whisky y ale. Luego le apartó bruscamente, tanto que el novato trastabilló y casi se cae de espaldas. Otro indicio más de que no era apto para formar parte del Gotei.

Lo cierto era que, por mucho que el Sargento se quejara, Hopkins no estaba tan lejos del nivel de sus compañeros de promoción. La Academia había mejorado mucho, sí, pero sólo en lo que respectaba a la formación de los que accederían a los puestos de Oficiales, de mayor o menor rango, pero los que accedían a los puestos más bajos de la jerarquía militar del Seireitei no eran entrenados con la misma dedicación. Eran vistos y tratados prácticamente como despojos.

– ¡¿Qué hora es?! – preguntó, tratando de enfocar la vista en el despertador a su derecha. – ¡¿Las cinco de la mañana?! ¡¿Estás loco, Hopkins?!

– Lo... Lo siento, Sargento – se excusó el otro.

Irah se quedó observándolo con enfado, esperando a que continuara la frase. Pero el shinigami se había trabado y le miraba hasta con miedo, sin terminar de explicar qué era lo que le había traído hasta la habitación de su superior a semejante hora. «¿Será melón?», se preguntó. Estuvo seriamente tentado a formular la pregunta en alto e, incluso, reforzarla con un par de bofetadas; sin embargo, decidió que iba a ser mejor tratarlo con más "cariño". Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera a un torpón como se le habría ocurrido despertar a su superior para nada. O quizás es que la tentación de seguir en la cama – porque no se había levantado todavía – era bastante mayor.

– ¿Y bien? – dijo al fin. – ¿Qué te trae por mi cueva?

– Eh... – respondió el otro, extrañado por las palabras de Irah. – El... El Teniente le busca.

– ¿El Teniente? – ahora era él el extrañado.

– Sí... – asintió Hopkins. – Bueno...

– ¿«Bueno»? – resopló, procurando no ceder a las ganas de gritar y terminar de despertar al resto del barracón. – ¿«Bueno» qué?

– Realmente ha mandado llamar por usted – explicó al fin, tras una pausa que al irlandés se le hizo eterna. – Le esperan en la sala de comunicaciones.

– Vale... – suspiró.

Abandonó por fin su cómodo refugio entre las sábanas y se fue al cuarto de baño a asearse rápidamente antes de ir a cumplir con su deber. Cuando se miró al espejo, se dio cuenta de que todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo look, perfectamente afeitado. «No tenía que haber hecho esa apuesta con Vega», lamentó, recordando la ocurrencia que había tenido dos días atrás: jugarse el bigote, su preciado bigote en una partida de dados.

Echaba de menos su frondoso mostacho, perfectamente unido a las patillas, como los nobles de antaño: siempre se había recordado así desde que tenía uso de razón. Bueno, desde que tenía uso de razón y edad para criar semejante mata de pelo. Pero, hey, había conseguido dejar de beber. Vale, aún seguía soñando con whisky y cerveza, pero si había vencido a la bebida iba a superar un afeitado.

Cuando salió del baño, Hopkins aún estaba en la habitación, tratando de mantener una postura protocolaria. Irah tuvo que vencer una vez más la tentación de gritarle, así que con un gesto le indicó que se marchara. Se dio la vuelta, se vistió y cuando se encaminó a la puerta, Hopkins aún seguía allí.

– A ver... Hopkins... – trató de expresarse con toda la calma del mundo. – ¿No estás de guardia esta noche?

– Sí, Sargento.

– Y no me tienes que guardar a mí, ¿verdad, Hopkins?

– No, Sargento.

– Pues... – le hizo un gesto con los dedos haciendo como si uniera cabos, pero era lento hasta para eso. – No sé a qué estás esperando...

Al fin lo había entendido. Irah esperó hasta que el shinigami cerrara la puerta tras de sí para, tras un largo resoplido de descontento, acabar de vestirse. Cuando salió al pasillo y se encaminó a la sala de comunicaciones, vio que el ambiente confirmaba que realmente había pasado algo. No era usual tanto movimiento en los corredores del Cuartel a esas horas de la madrugada, ni siquiera los días de fiesta. Había ocurrido algo y había puesto a buena parte de la División en marcha.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó al primero que se cruzó.

– Dicen que han detenido al Oficial Headbone.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– A mí no me preguntes – se encogió de hombros el otro. – Yo me acabo de enterar también.

_Irah se apuró por los pasillos del Cuartel, camino de su cita. Le había prometido a Rido que le ayudaría con la mudanza fuera de su apartamento en la Academia. Tenía el día libre y era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo._

_Aquello no ayudaba para nada a su resaca y la necesidad de contener las náuseas, pero había adquirido un compromiso y lo iba a honrar, siempre había sido un hombre de palabra y no iba a ser hoy la primera vez que faltara a ella. «Relájate, O'Rourke», se dijo – Irah siempre se refería a sí mismo por su apellido en sus monólogos internos, era una manía que había adquirido en los campos de Limerick –, «Rido estaba peor que tú ayer, seguro que llegas antes.»_

_Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darse prisa. Había quedado bastante pronto, era verdad, pero era porque Rido quería dejar el apartamento vacío ese mismo día. Y Irah no era de llegar tarde. Su padre les había inculcado – por la vía dolorosa, todo había que decirlo – a su hermano Pad y a él un estricto sentido de la puntualidad. Eso y una inclinación por el whisky a la que el último de los O'Rourke estaba maldiciendo en aquellos momentos._

_Finalmente las náuseas pudieron finalmente más que las ganas de llegar pronto y tuvo que apresurarse hasta los baños más cercanos para inclinarse sobre el primer retrete que encontró y echar prácticamente hasta la leche materna de tres reencarnaciones anteriores. «Nunca más voy a beber», se mintió ritualmente. «Así me hagan Capitán General del Gotei.»_

– _Náuseas matutinas... – anunció una voz jocosa a su espalda. – ¿Está embarazado, Sargento?_

– _Gambas en mal estado – replicó el irlandés con sorna. – O una ensaladilla pasada de fecha._

– _Sí, ya... – rió Blod. – Debe ser la que me pusieron a mí anteayer._

_El Sargento le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Parecía que lo peor de la vomitona ya había pasado. Irah asintió agradecido. No era normal la relación que tenía con los Oficiales de la División. Al menos juzgándola por lo que conocía a través de sus compañeros que servían en otros escuadrones. Quizá también tenía que dar las gracias a Rido por eso._

– _Yo tengo excusa que acabo de llegar de una misión y estoy completamente sobrio – comentó Blod. – ¿Pero tú?_

_ – ¿Yo qué?_

– _¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? – preguntó. – O es que acabas de llegar..._

– _No... De hecho ya salía._

– _¿Con esta resaca? ¿A estas horas? ¿No deberías estar en cama?_

– _Quedé con Rido – explicó. – Le voy a ayudar con la mudanza._

– _Vaya moral – sonrió el Oficial. – Pues nada, que os sea leve – auguró, estirándose y bostezando. – Yo voy a sobar todo lo que pueda antes de que Db venga a darme el coñazo con el informe de la misión._

_Se dio la vuelta y salió del baño, levantando la mano como gesto de despedida. Irah se inclinó sobre el lavabo se echó agua a la cara y luego se enjuagó la boca para aliviar el sabor a vómito que le había quedado. Luego se paró unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar un nuevo arranque de náuseas, antes de reemprender su camino hacia la Academia._

_El sol hacía rato que había aparecido encima del Seireitei y el brillo de la luz al reflejarse en las paredes blancas por poco le deja ciego. Pronto se acostumbró a la nueva claridad y al rato había llegado al apartamento de Rido. Pero él no estaba allí. Quien sí estaba era un escuadrón de shinigamis de la Segunda División, pudo adivinar, al ver a uno de sus suboficiales, Uwe Hirsch, custodiando la entrada._

– _¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el irlandés._

– _Lo siento, Irah – contestó. – No puedo dejarte pasar._

_Al parecer tampoco podía contarle qué estaba pasando, descubrió el de la Novena División en el siguiente intercambio de palabras. Sólo que el apartamento de Rido estaba siendo registrado por motivos que a él «no le concernían». Las cosas se iban poniendo tensas, y un Oficial de la Segunda División al que no había visto en su vida le ordenó que se retirara. Estuvo a punto de ofrecer más resistencia, pero no tenía el cuerpo como para pelear con nadie en aquel momento. Y mucho menos la cabeza._

_Ya descubriría algo de vuelta al Cuartel._

Llegó a la Sala de Comunicaciones sin conseguir encontrar una mísera persona que le supiera decir qué estaba pasando. Allí estaba, como siempre, Franco, agarrado a una taza de café, intentando no caer dormido sobre los controles de la consola del equipo que controlaba. Sin siquiera girarse hacia él, le tendió unos auriculares con micrófono.

– Buenas... noches – saludó Irah, entre bostezos, colocándoselos. – Aquí O'Rourke.

– Irah, necesito que cojas a dos suboficiales más y os presentéis inmediatamente en la Mansión Ashartîm – ordenó Db.

– ¿Qué está pasando? Aquí todo el mundo...

– Nowak y Arai – especificó el Teniente, nombrando a los que serían los compañeros de Irah en la misión. – Cuando lleguéis, nadie entra ni sale sin mi autorización o la del Capitán, ¿entendido?

– De acuerdo, pero... – asintió O'Rourke.

– Ahora no, Irah – le interrumpió. – Ahora te necesito aquí cuanto antes.

Maldiciendo tanto secretismo, devolvió el comunicador a Tomatto y regresó al pabellón de suboficiales, a buscar a Jarek y Aika y comunicarle las órdenes que acababa de recibir. Y mientras tanto, trataba de procesar todo lo que le habían dicho desde que el inútil de Hopkins le había despertado: Headbone detenido, algún tipo de problema en la mansión Ashartîm... Ese cuento ya se lo habían contado... y no tenía final feliz.

– _¿Alguien me puede decir, por favor, qué cojones está pasando?_

_El irlandés le gritaba a una habitación vacía. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco. Aunque él sabía que no estaba solo realmente, que lo estaban observando y que estaban escuchando perfectamente lo que decía. Los Ejecutores que le estaban esperando a la puerta del Cuartel cuando volvía de la Academia le habían llevado a la Torre y lo habían metido allí, en aquella habitación desnuda excepto por la austera mesa y el par de sillas que había en el centro. Y lo habían dejado solo._

_Al principio había intentado estar tranquilo, sentado de cara a la puerta, esperando a quien fuera que iba a venir. Pero aquella silla era un verdadero martirio, así que pronto comenzó a pasear por la habitación, hasta que la impaciencia le venció y había comenzado a hablarle a quienes fuera que estuvieran al otro lado de los micrófonos y las cámaras. Tampoco entraron inmediatamente, sino que lo hicieron esperar aún un poco más._

_Finalmente, entró un hombre en un kimono completamente blanco, con la camisa interior y la cinta de la cintura negras, como si fuera el negativo del uniforme oficial. Entró él solo, aunque Irah pudo ver fugazmente a dos Ejecutores al otro lado de la puerta antes de que la cerrara. El recién llegado se sentó en la silla más cercana a la puerta e indicó al shinigami que hiciera lo mismo._

– _Sargento O'Rourke, ¿verdad? – Irah asintió. – Sólo queremos corroborar unos datos._

_Aquel hombre, con su cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda, resultaba totalmente nuevo para él. Y no era una novedad agradable. No sabía si eran sus ojos del color del hielo, muy a juego con su forma de mirar, por cierto, o si era el tono gélido con el que le hablaba, pero había algo en él que le provocaba intranquilidad. Mejor dicho, había mucho en él que le ponía nervioso. Y que no lo hubiese visto nunca o que no llevara ninguna variante del uniforme reglamentario era lo que menos le inquietaba._

– _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Akano Rido? – le preguntó el hombre_

– _¿Perdón?_

– _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Akano Rido?_

– _A... Ayer por la noche – respondió con duda. – ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?_

– _¿Ayer por la noche? – siguió preguntando el otro._

– _Sí, en una fiesta en su casa... Bueno – se corrigió. – En la casa de su familia._

– _Ya veo... – comentó, escribiendo unas cosas. – ¿Es eso normal?_

– _¿Normal?_

– _Un suboficial como usted de fiesta con los oficiales..._

– _Rido y yo nos conocimos en la Academia – explicó. – Somos buenos amigos desde entonces._

– _De hecho, por eso pidió el traslado desde la... Séptima División, ¿cierto?_

– _Cierto._

– _Y el ex-Director le ayudó a alcanzar el status de Sargento, ¿verdad?_

– _S… Sí – afirmó el irlandés. – Vamos, no hizo nada ilegal, sólo me ayudó a estudiar…_

– _Sí, sí, por supuesto – aseguró el interrogador. – No es eso lo que estamos investigando. Su trabajo está asegurado… de momento._

_A Irah no le gustó nada aquella frase, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de no demostrarlo. A decir verdad, no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. Principalmente porque estaba totalmente desorientado. Nunca había sido el más listo de la clase, eso se lo dejaba a Pad, y a Rido, y a… y a casi todo el mundo que le rodeara. Pero podía suponer sin temor a equivocarse que algo iba mal, para eso no tenía que ser un lumbreras. Y que tenía que ver con Rido, cosa que también estaba clara. ¿Pero qué? Y aún encima tenía aquella maldita resaca, que no le dejaba pensar con toda claridad._

– _Volviendo a noche… De fiesta, dice._

– _S... Sí._

– _¿No es poco oportuno?_

– _Celebrábamos que la sentencia no había sido todo lo grave que Rido temía – aclaró Irah. – Era una forma de levantarle la moral después de…_

– _No me refería a eso… ¿Dónde fue esa fiesta?_

– _En la casa de los Akano._

– _¿Estuvo con él toda la noche?_

– _Con él, con él… un rato – contestó. – Es decir… es una fiesta…_

– _Entonces lo perdió de vista en algún momento…_

– _Sí, bueno… hubo un momento que salió. Supongo que al jardín – aventuró. – Era lo habitual en él._

– _¿A qué hora? ¿Lo vio regresar?_

– _Pues… Sé que era bastante después de medianoche pero no sé la hora exacta – respondió. – Y… No, yo me fui poco después de que saliera al jardín._

_El hombre seguía anotando cosas en la carpeta. Irah intentó echar un vistazo de refilón, pero no reconoció lo que estaba escribiendo. Quizás fuera en alguna clase de código extraño. Unas pocas líneas después, dejó el lápiz al lado, se recostó sobre la silla, y clavó en el irlandés sus ojos fríos e interrogantes. En silencio. En total y absoluto silencio. Así estuvo unos instantes que al shinigami se le hicieron eternos. Luego se levantó, cogió la carpeta y salió de la sala._

_A Irah lo dejaron unos minutos más, para que meditara bien en lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguramente. Pero él no tenía idea de nada. Nadie le había dicho nada. Simplemente lo habían cogido en el Cuartel y lo habían metido allí. Nada más._

– _Una cosa más – dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta otra vez. – ¿Por qué fue esta mañana al apartamento de Akano?_

– _Me ofrecí a ayudarle con la mudanza…_

– _Ya veo…_

_Sin darle siquiera las gracias, el interrogador volvió a irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al poco apareció un miembro de los Ejecutores y le dijo que podía marcharse. Pero él tampoco le explicó al irlandés qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y sumido en la más completa ignorancia y envuelto en un mar de dudas, regresó a su Cuartel._

_ – Irah – le llamó el Teniente._

– _¿Sí?_

– _Los Ejecutores van a querer hablar contigo – le informó._

– _Ya lo han hecho…_

– _¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? – Db parecía sorprendido._

– _Sí… pero… ¿Qué está pasando? Nadie me dice nada._

– _¿No te lo han dicho?_

– _No…_

– _Han detenido a Rido – explicó por fin. – Le acusan de haber secuestrado a Mitsuko._

La mansión Ashartîm parecía una casa encantada. La había conocido tiempo atrás, en todo su esplendor, en alguna visita en la que había acompañado a su amigo. Pero ahora estaba sucia, desordenada… como su dueño. No llegaba a ser un desastre, pero comparada con su habitual elegancia, el Eliaz que ahora tenía delante parecía un mendigo. Aunque no se lo imaginaba tanto, no le había cogido del todo por sorpresa: en el Cuartel se decía que se había vuelto completamente loco desde la desaparición de su esposa.

Jarek Nowak y Arai Aika custodiaban la entrada principal. Irah estaba en la biblioteca, con Eliaz. Desde allí tenía una buena vista de la puerta que daba a los jardines, aunque seguramente fuera mejor pedirle al Teniente que destinara un par de shinigamis más para el destacamento y así montar una guardia como se debía también en la puerta trasera. Como antes o temprano tendría que venir a evaluar el estado de la cuestión, se lo diría entonces.

De todas formas, seguía sin saber por qué debían vigilar la mansión, pero dudaba que la detención de Headbone estuviera totalmente desligada de aquello. Para cuando habían llegado a la casa del noble, los Ejecutores que debían haber estado de guardia hasta que ellos aparecieran ya se habían ido y el ocupante de la mansión se había negado a explicarles de qué iba toda la historia.

«Y, como siempre, no les importa a nadie», maldecía para sí. Poco a poco, se había ido acostumbrando a ser el último mono a la hora de enterarse de las cosas. Lo que había pasado con Rido era un buen ejemplo: lo habían echado del apartamento, lo habían "detenido", lo habían interrogado… pero no se habían molestado en decirle siquiera por qué. ¿Para qué? Al fin y al cabo era un suboficial, lo más alto de los insignificantes del Gotei, pero insignificante al fin y al cabo. Ahora pasaba algo parecido. La Sociedad de Almas había sobrevivido así más de 4000 años, no iban a cambiar.

Eliaz no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, ni de lo que estaba pasando ni de ninguna otra cosa. Pero, para bien o para mal, iban a estar encerrados allí un buen rato. De hecho, apenas había dicho nada en todo el día. Y lo que había dicho se reducía a «no toques eso» o «la comida está en esa alacena». Nada de interés, vamos.

Irah llevaba una hora o así echándole un vistazo a la biblioteca. Le recordaba a la del viejo párroco de Limerick: un cura bonachón, algo dado a la bebida, tan santo como feo, según decían las ancianas. De pequeño le había cogido mucho cariño porque solía darles caramelos a los niños después del catecismo. No sólo eso, les había enseñado a leer y escribir, en aquella magnífica biblioteca plagada de libros. Más de una vez se había acordado de ella y pensado cuánto habría disfrutado Rido en ella. Pero claro, la casa del cura la habían quemado unos cabrones… y Rido ya no estaba allí tampoco.

Comenzaba ya a anochecer y se acercaba ya el fin de su primer día de guardia. Confiaba al menos en que Db les mandaría relevo para el turno de noche. No era lo mejor para el Asharet, pero Irah no pudo evitar disfrutar por un momento la idea de que el inútil de Hopkins tuviera que hacer la guardia de noche. No. Nunca lo harían: Eleazar Asharet, el último heredero de la última casa noble del Seireitei tendría la mejor protección que pudieran ofrecerle. Si no, Nowak y Arai no estarían allí, habrían mandado con él a dos shinigamis rasos y no a dos suboficiales.

– Así que éste es el libro en cuestión... – murmuró el irlandés.

El diario de Sadoq Asharet, el padre de Eliaz descansaba en un atril. Rido le había hablado de él en una ocasión, recién encontrado. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo acercó a la vela más próxima, tratando de descifrar algo. Al parecer, lo que contenía ese libro era sumamente importante… pero para Irah todo eran garabatos. Suavemente, pasó de página y trató de leer algunas líneas más a ver si había suerte, pero fue en vano. No reconocía la escritura, y la poca luz que había complicaba aún más la misión.

– No vas a poder leer nada, O'Rourke. – le dijo al fin Eliaz. – No con esta luz.

– Ya... Eso suponía – respondió el Sargento, con una sonrisa algo autodeprecatoria, sin levantar los ojos del libro. – De todos modos, es un ejemplar fascinante. Único. El capitán Yuber fue muy generoso al permitir que tú lo tuvieras. Al legártelo.

– Créeme. Ahora no lo considero precisamente un regalo – sentenció con tono frío el noble.

El tono de la respuesta hizo que Irah deseara haberse tragado sus palabras. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan incómodo en una conversación. Normalmente era al revés: era él el que incomodaba a los demás con sus chistes fuera de lugar o aquel humor que muy pocos conseguían apreciar debidamente. Así que no pudo hacer otra cosas sino asentir levemente en silencio ante las palabras de Eliaz.

– Sí... claro – dijo, dejando el libro en el atril.

El irlandés se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando la puerta que daba al jardín. El sol del atardecer entraba de lleno, dejándole ver únicamente la silueta del bosque que comenzaba al fondo del patio. Se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, llevaban allí todo el día y la noche anterior no había conseguido dormir bien. Ni siquiera antes de que le vinieran a despertar a deshora. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano hacia la boca, dispuesto a mesarse el bigote. Pero sólo había piel perfectamente afeitada, así que se pasó la mano por los cabellos y suspiró cansadamente.

«Demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo», se dijo, meditabundo, mientras alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de su uniforme de shinigami: la campaña contra Rido, el secuestro de Mitsuko, la detención de Rido y su ejecución y ahora esto... No podían dejar de estar conectados. Headbone siempre había sido fiel seguidor de las teorías de Rido, así que no dejaría de ser lógico que lo hubieran detenido por algún motivo relacionado. Pero a saber cuál.

Irah se quedó mirando al infinito mientras trataba, inútilmente, de atar cabos. Esa nunca había sido su virtud. Él cumplía órdenes: la ideología, la investigación y la estrategia se la dejaba a otros. Siempre lo había hecho. Y no aspiraba a más. Se había hecho una buena vida recibiendo y ejecutando órdenes. No. Aquello de pensar era mejor dejárselo a otros a los que se les daba mejor que a él.

Suspiró profundamente una vez más y siguió mirando al horizonte. El silencio que inundaba la estancia era sobrecogedor. No se escuchaba más que la respiración de Eliaz, que seguía agazapado en el suelo con la espalda en una de las estanterías y el murmullo de la conversación entre Arai y Nowak al otro lado de la puerta principal. El resto de aquel escenario parecía casi un espejismo, una ilusión, una maqueta inerte.

Finalmente, volvió a la realidad de la habitación en la que estaba y pensó que estaría bien intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación con aquel a quien debía proteger. Siempre había mantenido una buena relación con Eliaz y con Mitsuko, gracias a Rido. Quizás por eso le había elegido el Teniente. Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que el noble estaba temblando, pero no por el frío. Eleazar Asharet era prácticamente una sombra de lo que había sido: ya no emanaba aquella seguridad y confianza, sino que ahora desprendía soledad y tristeza. Irah se dio cuenta de que agarraba algo con sus manos.

– ¿Puedo? – preguntó, con cálida voz, el suboficial.

Al principio, el noble se mantuvo en silencio, callado, con la mirada perdida. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, alargó la mano derecha hacia él y le ofreció una pequeña figura de mimbre, algo parecido a un caballo. Entonces recordó que Mitsuko estaba embarazada cuando la secuestraron – Irah seguía sin aceptar que Rido hubiera estado detrás de todo aquello. – Posiblemente fuera un regalo para el pequeño que estaba por nacer. Irah no pudo evitar sonreír ante el juguete.

– ¿Lo hizo ella?

– Sí. – contestó, con la voz teñida de nostalgia. – Lo hizo mi mujer.-

Asintiendo para sí, el irlandés siguió examinando el animal de mimbre. Ahora que lo veía bien, quizás no fuera un caballo. ¿Una jirafa? No era importante. Aquel juguete le recordaba a su propia infancia y, también, a aquellas tardes en las que había hecho de "niñero" para Kyo cuando Nalya o Rido no estaban disponibles. Finalmente, se acercó a Eliaz y se lo devolvió. Luego apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

– Eliaz...

Pero aquella buscada sensación de calidez que procuraba transmitir terminó de repente. Un súbito escalofrío le recorría la espalda y le decía que algo iba mal. Puede que Irah no fuera el más inteligente de la clase, pero tenía un sexto sentido para el peligro. Al otro lado de la puerta, escuchó dos golpes secos: Nowak y Arai habían caído. Se puso en guardia y…

Una sombra le cubrió. Se intentó dar la vuelta pero era tarde.

Primero fue un golpe seco.

Y después…

La nada.


End file.
